Mi asesino
by shojo88
Summary: Oscura, fuerte, desgarradora es la vida de los asesinos, de los supervivientes ¿Cuanto darias por olvidar? ¿Por cambiar de epoca? ¿Por huir?Importante, parejas no definidas todo puede ocurrir, leanlo
1. Mandatos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Bueno heme aqui de nuevo trayendo otra loca historia, aunque creo que esta es lejos la mas oscura que e echo, espero que les guste _

_Importante, esto no es un Ryoga-Akane, tampoco un Ranma-Akane, la verdad no estoy segura que sera asi que no se hagan prejuicios XD  
_

_Vivian espero que te guste la historia _

Mi asesino

Capitulo 1

_Mandatos _

Tibia, carmín, rápida, bajaba la sangre por su codo, para luego caer al suelo, mezclándose con la tierra y el agua, donde la vida se perdía rápidamente, su trabajo estaba echo, desencajo el arma de la espalda del infeliz, provocando otra oleada de sangre, empujo al hombre, para botarlo al suelo, estiro el brazo para dejar que la lluvia limpiara meticulosamente su katana y la seco en la ropa del cadáver

-Ahora ya no habrá problemas con la rebelión- se musito a si mismo, mientras guardaba la espada en su funda, miro por un momento su obra, y siguió andando, dejando que la lluvia limpiara su cuerpo de la sangre salpicada y del odio ganado, ya no recordaba cuando había entrado en esa vida, cuando había dejado su humanidad, cuando se había convertido en un títere, un muñeco sediento de sangre, niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres no importaba, eran los enemigos de sus dueñas, eran sus enemigos, todos morían por igual

Camino sin apuro hacia el bosque, apenas alumbrado por la poca claridad que quedaba en el cielo, años ya eran que se había echo un asesino, demasiado tiempo, como para recordar, las caricias de su madre y las tardes con su padre, como para rescatar algo de su alma, sangre, carnicerías, muertos y odio estaban marcados en su cuerpo a sangre y hierro, el bosque se hacia mas denso, siguió el sendero ya memorizado por el paso de los años, buscando en ese lugar olvidado del mundo, el castillo en donde encontraba algo de refugio, algo que se asemejaba a una familia, aunque no lo suficiente, el oscuro hombre encontró un pequeño camino, lo siguió, se daba cuenta de que ya no tenia vuelta atrás su barbarie ya no tenia limites, su cuerpo era un mapa de dolor y muerte, sus ropas desgastadas por el paso del tiempo eran oscuras y sencillas, zapatos de cuero, unos pantalones, una camisa y una capa era todo lo que poseía, su voz solo era un lúgubre sonido, vació de cualquier emoción, sus ojos eran dos oscuros carbones, sin brillo, sin compasión, sin vida.

La lluvia arrecio mas fuerte, apuro un poco el paso, a lo lejos se distinguían las luces de su destino, a pesar del tiempo aun recordaba el día que lo había pisado por primera vez

**Flash Back **

Un adolescente, no aparentaba mas de 14 años corría por el bosque, era de noche, y el estaba muy asustado, corría sin ver donde pisaba, con los ojos cerrados, intentando alejarse de esa oscuridad que lo perseguía, de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, se cayo de bruces, abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba rápidamente, impresionado, un enorme castillo se extendía frente a el, se acerco cuidadosamente a la bodega, tenia hambre, mucha hambre, se deslizo rápidamente por la ventana, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante, vislumbro unos jamones colgados del techo, tomo uno y sin esperar lo mordió desesperado, comió rápidamente, no importaba si estaba crudo, la puerta se quejo lastimeramente y un hombre joven, unos años mayor que el, de pelo castaño y con una katana al cinto entro a la habitación, con una vela en la mano, alumbrando al pequeño delincuente, que aun sostenía la carne en las manos

-¡Maldito Ladrón!- Grito mientras se le echaba encima, el miedo paralizo al joven, el castaño se le tiro encima a golpes

* * *

El maltrecho ladrón estaba tirado sobre un charco de su sangre en una de las mazmorras del castillo, las heridas de su cuerpo eran múltiples, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, su espalda estaba desgarrada a base de latigazos, y aun no lograba siquiera ponerse de pie, curiosamente no habían tocado su rostro, se escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras superiores, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y apoyar su espalda en una de las paredes, la fría roca le otorgo algo de alivio a la carne viva de lo que intentaba ser una espalda, una joven mujer, también como de su edad, de pelo morado y vestimentas chinas apareció por las escaleras, se acerco a la celda y miro despectivamente a su prisionero, algo sorprendida de que hubiera sobrevivido a los golpes 

-¿Por qué robas mi comida?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el joven no respondió, la fulmino con su mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y miedo, mucho miedo -¿De donde vienes?- siguió inquiriendo la captora, aunque era como hablar con una pared -¿De donde eres¿Qué te pasa me tienes miedo?- La joven espero en silencio la respuesta, al no encontrar nada se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco al carcelero y le ordeno limpiar, curar y alimentar al joven , luego subió a sus lujosos aposentos, feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que buscaba un asesino que no exigiera dinero

**Fin del flash back **

Ahora ya estaba encima del castillo, se dirigió a la entrada de empleados, ingreso al la fría construcción destilando agua, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a la cocinera y se acerco al fuego que ardía alegremente en la chimenea, espero a que se le secara la ropa, haciendo caso omiso a las sillas, ubicadas a lo largo de la mesa de los empleados, el no era un empleado, tampoco era un señor, el no era nada, la cocinera se le acerco tímidamente con un plato de sopa, la recibió sin siquiera mirarla o agradecerle, y empezó a tomarla del plato, era la misma sopa desabrida y grasienta de siempre, con un hueso limpio ya de tanto usarlo una y otra vez, la acabo con rapidez y dejo el plato de greda en la mesa, subió las escaleras, hacia el salón del castillo, abrió la puerta que separaba los dos ambientes, cualquier persona que no conociera el castillo, creería que le fallaba la vista, era como entrar a un nuevo mundo, un mundo rojo, lleno de refinados cuadros, utilería de plata, alfombras persas, estatuas de jade y decoraciones de oro, paso a través de la sobrecargada habitación sin fijarse en los adornos que tanta codicia despertaban a los visitantes de su señora, le bastaba con lo poco que poseía, o lo que creía poseer, su libertad, avanzo a lo largo del castillo hacia la torre sur, subió las escaleras, en el ultimo piso se dirigió al fondo del pasillo y toco suavemente la puerta que tenia enfrente

-Pase-

Entro rápidamente a la habitación, también tapizada en seda roja y oro, tenuemente iluminada por un candelabro de lagrimas, la mujer se hallaba recostada en su cama, su larga melena violeta caía suavemente por su estilizado cuerpo

-¿Dime?- pregunto con una voz suave, muy suave para el odio que reflejaban sus ojos lilas

-Termine con lo que me ordeno- respondió mientras se hincaba, la mujer se levanto sonriendo se acerco lentamente y le toco el hombro

-Bien, ahora te tengo otro pedido- dijo mientras se alejaba y buscaba algo en el cajón de su velador

-Dígame- respondió el con la vista en el suelo

-Es un asesinato, la mujer es un verdadero problema, si sus planes se llegaran a cumplir seria terrible para nosotros- le tendió unos papeles, acompañados de un retrato –Su ubicación, guardias, estado, descripción y un retrato, mátala lo mas pronto posible- dijo fríamente

-Si mi señora- Tomo los papeles que la mujer le tendía y salio de inmediato de la habitación, para cumplir su cometido

La joven miro por un momento el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven, se dio vuelta y llamo, a trabes de un complicado sistema de tuberías de metal, que conectaba todo el castillo, a su única persona de confianza, se tendió de nuevo en su cama, repasando con cuidado el plan que tenia en mente

* * *

El joven cabalgaba en silencio, escuchando atentamente la lluvia, el bosque en si que le hablaba, esta vez debía viajar cerca, su presa era un blanco difícil, pero eso no lo asustaba ni lo entusiasmaba, no era como los demás asesinos, a el no lo enardecía el acecho, el enfrentamiento, la sangre correr, el peso en el hombro al enterrar la espada, los gritos de piedad, el solo hacia lo que se le pedía, mataba y no lo disfrutaba, pero tampoco lo repudiaba, era extraño el tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, te hacia sentir poderoso, su caballo se detuvo en seco, olfateo el aire nervioso, el hombre se bajo, atento a cualquier ruido que delatara la presencia de otra persona, en frente de el los arbustos se movieron y unos pasos se dejaron escuchar.

* * *

-Me mandaste a llamar Shampo- Una joven castaña, ojos azules, de la misma edad que la aludida entro a la habitación, la China la miro un momento, luego asintió, se levanto y cerro la puerta, luego le ofreció un asiento a la recién llegada 

-Siéntate, ay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Es sobre tu siguiente jugada?-

-Exacto, Ukyo ya mande a Ryoga a matar a Akane, pero….- Shampo miro el suelo, ante Ukyo era la única persona con la que dejaba ver parte de su humanidad, además de haberse criado juntas y de ser sus confidentes, Ukyo era la única que la equiparaba en uso de la espada, aunque ella se contentaba con ser la espía de su amiga

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No estoy segura si quiero perder a tan buen asesino como el-

-Pero si esa fue tu idea, el sabe demasiado, debe morir, además ya habrá cumplido su cometido cuando eso suceda-

-Es cierto, las ordenes fueron claras, debe ser asesinado por Kuno después de haber asesinado a la mujer-

-Entonces a que le tienes miedo, matas dos pájaros de un tiro, te desases de la peligrosa rebelde y del que tiene constancia de tus crímenes, así este pedazo de tierra será solo tuyo-

-Es cierto, bueno los planes se llevaran a cabo como esta estipulado- La joven China recobro el semblante de dureza, ambición y odio que siempre mostraba a los demás

-Te preocupas demasiado- Ukyo, por el contrario de su amiga era una persona que exteriorizaba mucho sus emociones se levanto, al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo, la miro de nuevo –¿Kuno dijiste?- pregunto extrañada

-Si, que tiene de raro- Shampo reviso el semblante de la joven, no le gustaba para nada

-¿Cuándo le diste la orden?- Inquirió muy seria

-Hace poco, tu sabes como es de bocón ese idiota, lo mejor era decídelo a ultimo momento-

-¿Se la diste personalmente?- Ukyo se devolvió, mirándola a los ojos

-No- La China se asusto, por un momento el miedo se reflejo en los ojos de la Joven que tenia enfrente

-Kuno salio hace poco gritando algo raro, …….estaba ebrio-

Shampo no necesito ningún segundo para entender eso, maldiciendo se levanto de un salto, todo se había arruinado.

_Bien, manden reviews o lo que sea para que digan que les parece la historia, aunque esta vez intentare incluir todos los personajes posibles de Ranma 1/2 aunque sea de pasada, porque en las otras me sentre muchos en algunos, vamos a remediarlo  
_


	2. No importa si vives o mueres

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo_

Capitulo 2

_Vivas o mueras, no importa, mientras no lo recuerdes _

-Maldito- Ryoga se limpio la sangre que le rodó por la mejilla, el corte no era profundo por suerte, unos centímetros mas y le habría rebanado la cara, Kuno sonrió mientras se acercaba, bamboleándose lentamente de un lado a otro

-¡Bellaco!- Grito con la voz algo tomada mientras sacaba más de esas malditas estrellas

-¡No quiero lastimarte¡Así que vete¡No se que traes entre manos pero la señora me dejo un encargo!- Ryoga poso su mano en la empuñadura de su arma, demostrando que no tenia miedo y no dudaría en hacer realidad esas palabras

-¡Jamás me harías daño¡Se te olvido la paliza que te di¡Te la recordare!- El castaño lanzo rápidamente las estrellas, Ryoga desenfundo y desvió rápidamente los shurinkens

Kuno lo miro un momento sonriendo, y se lanzo en una loca y desgarbada carrera contra el con la espada en lo alto

-¡Muere!-

Ryoga espero hasta ultimo momento cuando ya lo tenia encima, lo esquive ágilmente poniéndose a sus espaldas mientras lo empujaba violentamente, haciendo que Kuno corriera unos metros mas y clavara su espada a unos de los árboles cercanos

-Listo- El joven Hibiki se fijo en las orejas de su contrincante, rojas como fuego -¿Estas ebrio?- Pregunto fríamente, sabia que Kuno era idiota pero nunca tanto

-¡Como te atreves a insultarme¡Solo cumplo ordenes de nuestra querida señora!- Desenclavo rápidamente el arma y intento darle con un golpe giratorio, Ryoga simplemente puso su espada para defenderse

-No seas mentiroso- El joven observo como su adversario intentaba romper su bloqueo, pero no poseía la fuerza suficiente

-¡Jamás digo mentiras¡Mi señora no te quiere¡Solo quiere asesinarte!- Kuno se separo de un salto mientras evaluaba la situación tanto como su ofuscado cerebro le permitía, era obvio que Ryoga era mejor que el, debía hacer algo pronto

-Estas ebrio- Ryoga observo como Kuno lo miraba de pies a cabeza y de nuevo arremetió contra el, hastiado el joven fue a su encuentro, no importaba si Kuno estaba ebrio, el tenia una misión y una orden, debía exterminar al que se le opusiera

Kuno llevo una de sus manos al piso y recogió un puñado de la húmeda tierra, lo lanzo rápidamente a los ojos del joven que ya tenia enfrente, Ryoga quedo cegado momentáneamente, el golpe le dio de lleno, sabia que eso era la muerte, intento retroceder de un salto, pero el frió acero perforo la piel su abdomen, haciéndole una herida a lo largo, pudo sentir la tibia sangre correr por la zanja de su piel, ignorando el dolor, una de las pocas sensaciones que aun poseía, se restregó rápidamente los ojos, pudo distinguir a Kuno, acercándose rápidamente para rematarlo, cuando lo tuvo encima se agacho y con agilidad enterró su espada en la zona abdominal hasta el mango, la punta apareció por la espalda ensangrentada, Kuno lo miro unos momentos y callo al suelo, mientras la sangre corría abundantemente, Ryoga saco rápidamente su espada, miro su herida, atravesaba todo el ancho de su cuerpo empapando sus piernas de sangre, se acerco a su caballo cojeando, puso un pie en el estribo intentando montar, dejando de lado el punzante dolor, intento impulsarse con la otra pierna, pero algo le agarro el cabello

-Dije, que…. Tenia q..que ma..tar..te- Kuno le sujetaba el cabello, mientras la vista se le nublaba, levanto la espada y la clavo a algo, a carne, su tarea estaba completa

Ryoga observo casi en cámara lenta como la espada rozaba su espalda y se enterraba en su caballo, el animal relincho sonoramente, y salio disparado en una loca carrera, con el a rastras

-¡BAJAMEEEEEEEEE!- Caballo y jinete se adentraban rápidamente por el bosque, el primero regando sangre a caudales y el segundo intentando subir al animal, Ryoga se tomo a una de las patas del equino, su cabeza rozaba a centímetros el empedrado suelo, sujetándose a la montura logro levantar el tronco, solo para ver un enorme árbol, que desde su posición era imposible esquivar, instintivamente cerro los ojos.

* * *

Los caballos resollaban con los ojos desorbitados y la boca echa espuma mientras los cascos tronaban sobre el camino, Shampo galopaba rápidamente al lado de Ukyo, desesperadas por llegar donde el idiota de Kuno se había dirigido, habían dado vueltas en círculos sin parar, hasta que los aldeanos le señalaron por donde paso el borracho, la China pudo sentir el agrio sudor, el esfuerzo del animal por continuar, el veloz equino devoraba las leguas, Shampo sintió como su bestia tiritaba flaqueando y salto rápidamente al de Ukyo 

-¡¿Qué demo..?!- Ambas miraron al lado, el cuadrúpedo con los ojos inyectados en sangre, sintió como el corazón le estallaba, sus miembros no le respondieron y callo al suelo muerto, el otro siguió volando por el bosque, con las dos jóvenes encima, abandonando rápidamente el cuerpo, Shampo se sentó en el animal

Ukyo miro hacia delante, a lo lejos se veía un claro, azuzó un poco a su bestia, al acercarse un poco pudo distinguir un cuerpo botado en el suelo

-¡Ahí es!-

Llegaron rápidamente al claro, ambas desmontaron de un salto mientras el animal se echaba a descansar, Kuno estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara al piso, rodeado por un mar de sangre, con una herida entre medio de los hombros, Shampo pateo el cuerpo despectivamente para darlo vuelta, el joven sonreía, una herida también se presentaba ahí, en la zona abdominal

-El muy idiota perdió- Murmuro la castaña, mientras la China inspeccionaba el lugar, todo estaba manchado de sangre, los árboles, el suelo, la vegetación, un sendero de el liquido se dirigía al bosque, se arrodillo y toco la sangre, aun estaba tibia

-Se escapo al bosque- Dijo mientras corría hacia el caballo, pero este se negó a levantarse

-Déjame a mi Shampo- Ukyo no espero respuesta, era una experta en seguir rastros, corrió rápidamente internándose en el bosque

* * *

Odio, si eso era lo que había alimentado su vida, odio a ese gobierno de mierda, a esos terratenientes prepotentes que se adueñaban de lo que no les pertenecía, que tomaban lo que no debían, que comían lo que robaban, que mataban a los que se les oponía, como su Padre, apretó los puños, mientras saltaba de rama en rama 

Estilizada, elegante, hermosa, ágil era las únicas palabras para describir a la chica, pelo negro azulado y corto, ropa algo ajustada color verde que la camuflaba, una ligera chaqueta del mismo color y una katana al cinto, perfecta para correr por el bosque, ojos marrones, calidos, profundos, pero también muy fijos, guardaban un gran resentimiento, aun lo recordaba, aun mantenía esa herida fresca, aun retenía todo ese odio que la devoraba.

**Flash Back **

La pequeña niña se escondía en silencio arriba de los árboles, su lugar favorito desde que pudo ponerse en pie, cuando su madre le enseño, cuando ella aun estaba viva, cuando vivían felices y tranquilos, aunque esos momentos distaban bastante de la felicidad, Una mujer China, ojos verdes, pelo violeta, al lado de una niña de su edad, ojos violetas y el mismo color de pelo de la mujer se divertían golpeando a un hombre con múltiples heridas, de bigote y pelo largo botado en el suelo

-¡Vamos Tendo¡¿No eras tan valiente?!- La mujer levanto al hombre herido por el cuello, lo mantuvo en vilo un tiempo y luego miro a la pequeña muchacha a su lado –Hija, demuéstrale a mami lo que sabes hacer, todas las mujeres de nuestra familia son valientes- Dijo mientras bajaba al hombre a la altura de la pequeña, la niña lo miro un momento y saco un pequeño puñal que guardaba en el cinturón

-¿Lo que quiera mami?- Pregunto maliciosamente la niña

-Si hija- La niña levanto el puñal apuntando a la boca del hombre, desde un ángulo alto, buscando la mejor forma para que el cuchillo penetrara

Arriba la pequeña Akane cerro los ojos y se tapo las orejas, pero no pudo dejar de escuchar el escalofriante grito de su padre, ahogado en parte por el frió acero, cuando la pequeña Shampo le arranco la vida por su cuello, ambas mujeres rompieron en risas mientras arriba de sus cabezas unos ojos castaños se nublaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía como quedaba sola en el mundo, mientras le caía encima el terrible peso de quedar huérfana

**Fin del Flash Back **

La joven se detuvo equilibrándose fácilmente sobre una de las ramas, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le corrían por el rostro, nada podía hacer ella por el pasado ya, solo luchar por el futuro, levanto la cara decidida y bajo de un salto el árbol, aunque estuvo a punto de volver a subirlo, un joven, de aproximadamente su edad, estaba tirado en el suelo de espaldas a unos metros de ella y con un enorme corte en el estomago, se acerco rápidamente, además de la herida en el abdomen, presentaba algunos moretones en los brazos, además de una fea herida en la sien, a una distancia mas allá, un caballo estaba tirado con una espada enterrada en los cuartos traseros, el animal respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se desangraba, Akane tomo la cabeza del muchacho, estaba inconciente, eso no era bueno, debían estar persiguiéndolo, lo tomo con cuidado en brazos y trepo rápidamente el árbol con una agilidad envidiable, a la rama mas alta y también gruesa que encontró

* * *

Ukyo corría incansablemente por el bosque, el rastro era muy fácil de seguir, era obvio que Ryoga no había puesto demasiada atención en su huida, los signos de su escape estaban grabados en todo el bosque, solo faltaba que le hubiera puesto un letrero, apuntando la dirección correcta, salto hábilmente algunos troncos, y se encontró con el caballo del fugitivo, muerto, al parecer desangrado, se acerco a inspeccionar el lugar, unos metros mas allá del cuerpo de la bestia se encontraba un gran charco de sangre, se agacho para tocarla, fría, Ryoga ya había pasado por ahí, miro a su alrededor no habían indicios de otro rastro, se acerco a tocar al animal, ese estaba tibio, miro la empuñadura de la katana, estaba casi segura que era la de Kuno, reviso otra vez el lugar y con levantamiento de hombros abandono la cacería, suponiendo que el joven no llegaría lejos, sin saber que estaba siendo observada atentamente por un par de ojos castaños

* * *

Akane guardo silencio, rezando por que el árbol resistiera el peso de ambos, mientras la mujer abajo revisaba varias veces el sitio, la reconoció de inmediato, se había topado con ella un par de veces en la espesura del bosque, una espía de la asesina, la había observado cuidadosamente desde la relativa seguridad de los árboles, y confiando plenamente en su desarrollado sigilo, se quito rápidamente la parte de arriba de su traje y se lo puso en la herida del joven, no podía perder ni siquiera una gota mas de el preciado liquido vital, y no podía dejarse delatar por algo tan tonto, la joven abajo se encogió de hombros y desapareció por el camino que ella misma había trazado, Akane espero un momento mientras miraba atentamente al joven, pálido por la sangre perdida, si esas eran sus enemigas, entonces ella era su aliada, con mucho cuidado se levanto, lo tomo de las piernas mientras se lo cargaba en la espalda bajo con cautela al suelo y con rapidez pero también suavidad se lo llevo rápidamente a una zona segura, a su zona segura, el corazón de la nada 


	3. La muerte siempre es una opcion

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Isabel: Que bueno que te guste la historia, la verdad es que no creo que le guste a demasiada gente, no se..., es algo oscura, pero a mi me gusta mucho XD_

_ Vivian: Jajajaja, es cierto, muy dificil imaginar a Shampo y Ukyo amigas, pero todo es posible en mi mente Jajajajaja , y bueno lo de Ryoga, lo dejaremos para mas adelante...Jejejeje (mejor dejo de reirme que paresco becerro)  
_

Capitulo 3

_La muerte, siempre es una opción _

Shampo esperaba impaciente la llegada de Ukyo, desesperada, esto iba en contra de todos sus planes, ponía en peligro lo que su Madre había empezado a construir desde que había llegado a esa tierra, un paraíso terrenal, fértil, abundante en agua y sin ningún Dios vigente, solo gente buena, muy fácil de manipular, agrupar y explotar, ahora se encontraba solo a unos pasos de su jugada final

Hastiada se dirigió al animal que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, blanco de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente, lo miro unos momentos, desenfundo mientras lo miraba con un profundo odio

-Esto es tú culpa- Susurro con una voz mucho mas ronca que la normal, levanto su arma y de un rápido mandoble separo limpiamente la cabeza del equino

* * *

-¡Ranma¡RANMA!- Akane aparto rápidamente la hierba que disimulaba la entrada del tronco hueco y hizo pedazos la improvisada puerta, entro rápidamente al pequeño espacio, donde se encontraba un joven tirado en el suelo de camisa china roja, pelo azul amarrado en una trenza y un físico increíble, se ubicó rápidamente frente a el con el herido en la espalda 

-¡Que te pasa mujer¡Te volviste loca!- El joven se puso de pie de un salto, abrió la boca para gritar algo mas pero la cerro rápidamente al ver al joven que Akane cargaba y la sangre que le resbalaba por las piernas

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!- Deposito con cuidado el cuerpo en un destripado colchón de lo que alguna vez fue lana, y que ahora era tan solo un montón de suciedad apolillada, mientras le quitaba rápidamente la chaqueta, para verificar la herida

-¡ANDA EN BUSCA DE KASUMI¡ESTO ES MUY GRAVE!- Exclamo al tener un asiento en primera fila de las azules viseras del joven, era una suerte que no se le hubieran salido en el transcurso de su alocada carrera, Ranma no espero un segundo grito y rápidamente desapareció por el orificio que proveía de luz al pequeño refugio, ubicados a lo largo del bosque, esos eran los puntos de vigilancia y en casos de emergencia, como este, los lugares a los que se concurría para tener un lugar momentáneo de seguridad

Akane le saco la destrozada camisa, busco un posillo con agua, norma de todos esos lugares, lo tomo rápidamente, y lanzo una maldición al cielo, estaba estrictamente prohibido llegar a probar una gota de ese liquido, al parecer Ranma la olvido accidentalmente y se tomo la mitad del contenido, lo olvido momentáneamente y se acerco al herido, con cuidado levanto su cabeza y le dio a beber una pequeña porción de agua, desgarro una parte limpia de su manga y la empapo en agua, a continuación procedió a limpiar la herida de la tierra y las hojas que se le pegaron lo mejor que pudo

* * *

Ukyo caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, se imaginaba la función que Shampo debía estar montando en ese momento y no tenia ningún apuro en ver el espectáculo, distinguió el claro en el que había dejado a su peligrosa compañera 

Un ligero hedor a muerte empezaba a flotar sobre el aire, apuro un poco el paso, la China estaba en medio de un mar rojo, al lado del caballo decapitado y el cuerpo de Kuno, que ya empezaba a ser invadido por los insectos

-¿Shampo?- La castaña se acerco cautelosamente a la joven que se encontraba en el corazón del lugar, como la aparición de la muerte

-¿Lo encontraste?- Pregunto sin darse vuelta

-No, huyo al bosque, no llegara muy lejos a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que perdió- Ukyo retrocedió unos pasos, por su bien estar

-Lo dejaste suelto- Una delgada aura azul, fría como un hielo se extendió por el lugar, helando todo, los árboles perdieron algo de su color, los animales ya ahuyentados ahora corrían despavoridos, la naturaleza en si parecía huir de la China

-Si, ya debe estar muerto- La joven retrocedió unos pasos mas, Shampo se dio vuelta, echando fuego, si tuviera delante a alguien que no fuera Ukyo lo habría matado

-¡Debemos asegurarnos¡Que pasa si lo encontraron los rebeldes!-

-Tranquila mañana saldré en su busca-

-Esta bien- El bosque volvió a respirar, la joven de pelo violeta se dio vuelta, enfilando en dirección al castillo

-Espera¿Y Kuno?- Ukyo se gano a su lado mientras miraba los cuerpos tirados

-Que se lo coman los insectos, es lo que merece-

* * *

Ranma corría rápidamente por las calles solo visibles para ojos expertos, que el ya había memorizado con el paso del tiempo, maldijo su vistosa ropa, una camisa rojo sangre, la verían a kilómetros de distancia, aumento un poco mas su velocidad, a pesar de ser fuerte y hábil en el arte, Ranma no podía correr sobre los árboles era demasiado pesado y las ramas no resistían, solo las mas bajas aguantaban su peso, una pocision nada ventajosa para observar en silencio, por eso se encargaba de uno de los puntos críticos de vigilia, Akane era la única espía aérea que tenían por el momento 

Salto ágilmente sobre unas piedras y con cuidado abrió un boquete en la espesa hierba que crecía arraigada en la dura roca, entro encorvado para poder caber entero, avanzo rápidamente hasta una bifurcación, derecha, otra izquierda, así se topo con muchas, eran parte de los túneles de seguridad, si alguien no conocía el laberinto la probabilidad de que lograra llegar al corazón de este era casi nula

Distinguió la tibia luz de una antorcha, se acerco rápidamente a la fuente de calor, entro de lleno a la guarida de los "rebeldes", ubicada en el corazón de la montaña, la cueva era un perfecto escondite desde donde podían operar sin mayores problemas en contra de los terratenientes que llegaban con intenciones de adueñarse de la tierra, aunque desde que se había instalado esa China no habían podido salir a la luz, los había exterminado lentamente y ahora ellos se escondían como ratas, tan solo dando pequeños asaltos que en nada afectaban a la poderosa mujer, unas 4 o 5 personas se encontraban en esos momentos, sin embargo en total eran unos 30 la mayoría estaba en su turno de guardia en esos momentos

Una mujer, pelo café, joven, sentada, tranquila bordaba cuidadosamente algunos guantes, sus finas manos volaban sobre la lana, no parecían las mismas manos que habían cuidado heridos, cauterizado heridas, cerrado los ojos de los muertos, manchadas en sangre y sudor ajeno, resbalando suciedad hasta el codo, intentado buscar en el fondo de esa masa roja el soplo de la vida, intentando mantener con vida esos desgarrados músculos y nervios, esos rostros sufrientes con una mueca de pánico al ver frente a frente a la muerte mientras ella jugaba a ser Dios, parecía totalmente ajena a la guerra silenciosa que se vivía afuera, cada día llegaban mas heridos, mas muertos, poco a poco perdían el control de la situación

-¡Kasumi!- Ranma corrió rápidamente hacia la mujer atrayendo la atención de todos los presente

-Ranma ya llegaste¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto inocentemente al observar el rostro del muchacho

-¡Rápido¡Tenemos un herido a mitad del bosque¡Según Akane no conseguiría llegar hasta aquí¡Tenemos que movernos ahora!- El joven Saotome espero impaciente a que la mujer dejara su tejido, tomara una curiosa esfera de metal, que se habría mediante un sistema de palancas, la llenara de tizones ardientes de la hoguera y la guardara cuidándose de no quemarse dentro de una bolsa de rudo cuero curtido que se colgó al cuello y le hiciera unas señas, ambos corrieron a la salida

* * *

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- Repetía la joven Tendo mientas intentaba bajarle la fiebre, el hombre que tenia adelante estaba pálido, mientras tiritaba y sudaba copiosamente, con cuidado volvió a limpiar la herida de las moscas que intentaban posársele para poder anidar tranquilas en carne fresca 

Las maltratadas enredaderas fueron arrancadas de cuajo cuando Ranma entro llevando a Kasumi en la espalda, la chica salto de alegría cediéndole el lugar a su experimentada hermana, la tranquila muchacha pareció transformarse ante sus ojos, se subió las mangas, endureció el rostro y con mirada de experta examino la herida

-Busquen una madera o algo que sirva de mordaza, aunque este inconciente va a gritar- Sentencio seriamente, Ranma salto a fuera y volvió rápidamente con un pedazo de corteza, Kasumi lo tomo y se lo introdujo en los labios, luego saco con cuidado, usando el cuero, el extraño hierro, ahora al rojo vivo, y con una seña les indico que lo sostuvieran, Ranma tomo al individuo por los hombros y Akane por las piernas

-Afírmenlo bien- Dijo antes de posar el metal ardiente sobre la piel desnuda

* * *

Shampo se paseo por milésima vez por su dormitorio, le dio una rápida mirada al horizonte, fuera llovía torrencialmente aunque el cielo gris estaba por cambiar su tonalidad a un negro absorbente, intranquila volvió a su camino por la habitación, Ukyo ya había ido en busca del cuerpo, aunque con ese clima lo único que encontraría serian caracoles, babosas, su nariz y un resfrió 

Se sentó en la cama mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro, intentando despejar las dudas que la asaltaban, tomo aire unos momentos y luego recuperando su antiguo semblante se acerco al "Teléfono" del castillo y con una potente voz de mando ordeno ir a buscar a sus ultimas cartas, las que solo usaba en casos desesperados

* * *

-¡AAAARGHHHHHHH!- La corteza se desintegro en la boca del joven cuando el hirviente calor del metal toco su herida, Kasumi apretó un poco mas el hierro en contra de su piel mientras Akane y Ranma hacían intentos desesperados de mantenlo en su lugar 

La sangre y la piel borbotearon cuando el calor las hizo hervir, pero a su paso la esfera cauterizaba limpiamente la enorme herida, la mujer hizo rodar el hierro a trabes del corte, mientras los jóvenes hacían esfuerzos desmesurados, mientras mas avanzaba el metal mas pataleaba el tipo, por fin Kasumi cauterizo rápida y minuciosamente hasta el ultimo centímetro de la carne viva

Separo el metal de la carne, volviéndolo a guardar en el cuero, el joven dejo de gritar, mientras tiritaba y sudaba, Akane y Ranma soltaron al hombre y se acercaron a Kasumi, ella estaba mirando a través de la entrada, la oscura noche

-Tenemos que llevarlo, aunque ya cerramos la herida necesita cuidados intensivos, si no, no sobrevivirá- La mujer volvió a retomar su aire angelical, mientras los jóvenes improvisaban con unos palos y sus capas una camilla para transportar al enfermo

Con cuidado lo depositaron en la frágil estructura, y la levantaron suavemente, bajaron al suelo rápidamente y emprendieron el lento regreso, amparados por el oscuro manto de la noche sin luna ni estrellas y de la poderosa lluvia que caía a raudales a esa hora

* * *

La China miraba por la ventana cuando tocaron suavemente a su habitación 

-Pase- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la puerta se abrió lentamente y dos figuras entraron, un joven alto, pelo negro y ojos verdes con un brillo de inteligencia que destacaba aun detrás de unos gruesos anteojos, y una muchacha algo mas baja, con el pelo de un azul oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo a un lado, ojos azules y unas cadenas colgando de sus manos, con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro, ambos vestían unas capas negras que tapaban el resto de su ropaje

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Shampo se volvió, hacia sus 2 fieles sirvientes o mejor dicho sus 2 fieles juguetes

_Notas de la autora: Lo de las cadenas de Kodachi, es lo unico que se me ocurrio a falta de liston de gimnasia, espero que queden bien XD_


	4. Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, o eso creo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Las respuestas van llegando lentamente, jejeje_

_Isabel: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia_

Capitulo 4

_Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, o eso creo _

-Déjenlo ahí, con cuidado- Kasumi se acerco a la gran olla que colgaba en el disminuido fuego, tan solo alimentado de madera seca para evitar lo mas posible el humo, con dos platos en las manos

Ranma y Akane depositaron con cuidado al sujeto en una de las tantas alfombras que habían desparramadas por el suelo, Kasumi se acerco con los platos rebosante de la tibia sopa, muy requerida después de correr bajo ese aguacero, se los ofreció a ambos jóvenes quienes se la tomaron presurosos mientras ella se hacia cargo del enfermo

-Yo me haré cargo de el, Nabiki dijo que quería verlos, será mejor que vayan con ella- La dulce mujer busco unas mantas y con ellas cubrió al hombre, su hermana y el otro joven se miraron un momento y sin mucho animo caminaron a una de las muchas entradas de la sala circular, ambos sabían lo difícil que era tratar con la mediana de los Tendo, mas aun de que su pequeño error, para ellos tratar con Nabiki era tratar con la poderosa Reina del hielo

* * *

-¿Entendieron?- Shampo los evaluó con la mirada, la mujer que tenia enfrente tenia una mirada casi psicópata, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor, en cambio el alto hombre a su lado seguía tranquilo mirando despreocupadamente a la China 

Con una despectiva seña la mujer les ordeno salir, ambos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron presurosamente de la habitación, Shampo se recostó en su cama mientras sonreía tranquilamente, si bien Kuno había fallado tal vez su hermana lograría vencer a la poderosa Tendo, aunque lo dudaba mucho, ella era simplemente el mensaje, un mensaje muy claro "Akane Tendo, te busco"

La puerta de su habitación sonó débilmente, al momento después Ukyo entro, mojada hasta la medula y con una cara de pocos amigos

-No lo encontré- Comento despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en una de las costosas butacas de su amiga, mojando la fina seda, con dibujos de dragones bordados a mano y con hilo de oro, Shampo hizo caso omiso al liquido que chorreaba su amiga y se concentro en lo que tenia que decirle

-¿Buscaste en todo el perímetro?-

-Si, y mas allá- La castaña recogió su pelo y lo estrujo, dejando que un alegre chorro de agua corriera hasta el piso

-¿Crees que murió?-

-Es lo mas seguro, aunque ya mande a Sasuke a revisar el bosque entero, aunque ese ninja de pacotilla no sirve de nada- Ukyo se estiro excesivamente y luego simplemente se hecho sobre el cómodo sillón

-Ukyo ay un favor que necesito pedirte- Shampo se levanto evitando el enorme charco de agua y se puso enfrente de la castaña –Bueno en verdad son dos, uno no mojes el piso, no quiero que la sirvienta suba a mi habitación mas de una vez por día, y el segundo, los cobardes del gobierno decidieron llamarme para "hablar" sobre lo que ocurre por acá, me ausentare unos días, quiero que te quedes a cargo y que me mantengas informada- Shampo atravesó el dormitorio y tomo con cuidado una de las katanas que colgaban en la pared, la ato a su cinturón y luego con un gesto se despidió de la perpleja mujer, abajo un carruaje la esperaba

* * *

Ligeramente encorvada en lo que intentaba ser una mesa Nabiki trazaba con cuidado su siguiente movimiento, eso era lo suyo, su elemento, donde ella era simplemente una genio, no podía pelear como su hermana menor, o curar como su hermana mayor, pero ciertamente nadie la superaba en estrategias 

Dibujo una ligera raya sobre el mapa que tenia adelante con carboncillo, estaba preocupada, demasiado, habían perdido mucho terreno los últimos meses, además de todos los asesinatos que se habían efectuado en el transcurso de ese tiempo

Un ruido a sus espaldas le dio a entender que sus mayores elementos habían llegado, se dio vuelta rápidamente, como lo supuso delante de ella estaba el joven Saotome y su hermanita, ambos mirándola algo atemorizados, sonrió aun recordaban el ligero error que ambos habían cometido

**Flash Back **

Nabiki tomaba tranquilamente te, al lado de su fiel mapa, las cosas habían andado bien últimamente, cero asesinatos, aunque también ningún asalto, ella había dejado bien en claro que nadie debía moverse de los puestos que ya les había asignado hasta que lo considerada apropiado

Se escucharon algunos ruidos cercanos y un Shiroshi apareció pálido por la entrada

-Nabiki, Ranma, Akane y otros diez hombres vienen heridos, un asalto mal planeado, tenemos tres muertos- Dijo atropelladamente, luego se dio vuelta y volvió por donde había llegado, La joven se fijo en la sangre que le corría por la espalda

**Fin del Flash Back **

Esa ves ni el lamentable estado de ambos ni el dulce carácter de Kasumi había logrado apaciguar su ira, jamás creyó que su voz tardaría días en volver, sacudió la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad

Los jóvenes que tenia delante estaban blancos, Nabiki sonrió y con una seña les indico que entraran, ambos entraron rápidamente y la miraron como si fuera el diablo

-Vamos, hoy no los voy a regañar, a menos de que no hallan hecho alguna estupidez- La mujer se paseo tranquilamente por el lugar hasta el mapa que hacia pocos había estado examinando, lo tomo y lo dio vuelta para que ambos pudieran verlo bien –Bien, bien vamos al grano- La inteligente mujer los miro un momento y luego volvió su vista al papel –Como todos, ustedes también saben del aumento en la taza de asesinatos- Espero a que ambos asintieran para seguir –Bien, necesito mas información para poder idear una buena estrategia, Akane se acabo tu recorrido habitual por el bosque te necesito adelante, siguiendo cada paso de esa desgraciada, tu Ranma tomaras el recorrido de Akane con unas ligeras modificaciones, esta vez necesito información de cada persona que vean, no importa si es un anciano un niño una mujer, quien sea yo tengo que saberlo¿Comprendido?- Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio –Bien eso es todo, ahora vayan a descansar, …..y cuídense desde ahora estarán mucho mas expuestos-

* * *

Kasumi le dio cuidadosa y pacientemente hasta la última gota del calido líquido, luego bajo la cabeza del hombre, dejo el posillo a un lado y con cuidado aplico una infusión de hierbas cicatrizantes en la herida que tenía en la sien, después se levanto y atendió a los otros "pacientes" que tenia tendidos alrededor del piso 

Un rumor de voces la hizo girar la cabeza, Ranma y Akane venían conversando en voz baja, volvió rápidamente a su trabajo interrumpido, siempre le había sorprendido la habilidad de ambos para no hacer ruido al caminar, los jóvenes se acercaron a desearles buenas noches, ella los observo atentamente desaparecer hacia la parte de la enorme cueva, levemente iluminada por antorchas, que se destinaban a los dormitorios, con un suspiro termino rápidamente sus tareas y se sentó al lado del fuego, recordando como fue que Ranma se había incorporado a este gran infierno

**Flash Back **

Aun era de día cuando Akane corría rápidamente hacia su casa, a pesar de todas las advertencias de su madre la niña insistía en sus extraños paseos sobre los árboles, aunque esta vez se había alejado demasiado, quedando cerca de la zona prohibida, aminoro el paso, y se adentro un poco mas del bosque, empezó a sentirse observada, luego gritos, asustada subió al árbol mas cercano que encontró y de ahí pudo entender la situación, un niño de pelo azul amarrado en una trencita y camisa China roja lloraba en silencio cerca del árbol en que ella se encontraba, un poco mas allá un hombre de fuerte contextura, usando un kimono que alguna vez fue blanco, gastado de tanto uso lo sujetaba por los hombros intentando de que lo viera al rostro

-¡Ranma escúchame¡Debes huir¡Yo estaré bien¡Solo huye!- El hombre le dio un ligero empujón al niño que corrió hasta el árbol donde la pequeña Akane los miraba, unos ruidos delante de el hicieron al padre del niño darse vuelta en posición de defensa, una mujer de pelo verde apareció con una Katana ensangrentada en las manos

-¡Vamos Saotome! Vas a pelear conmigo¿No te vasto con lo que le hice a tu esposa? Porque puedo repetirlo en ti y en tu inmundo hijo- La mujer alzo la espada en una pose agresiva, Akane comprendió rápidamente que el espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar no seria para nada agradable, descendió del árbol como una araña tomo una de las manos del niño que parecía estar en shock y lo subió al árbol, le dio unas cachetadas pero el se negó a responder, seguía con su mirada perdida, la pequeña niña sintió como se le acababa el tiempo, se echo el niño en la espalda y ignorando las maldiciones y las carcajadas que se escuchaban abajo salto rápidamente alejándose del lugar, al poco tiempo después un escalofriante grito pronunciado por una garganta varonil inundo el valle, Akane sintió como su ropas se mojaban por las lagrimas del niño que estaba cargando, aunque no sabia que escucharía esos gritos de parte de su familia en poco tiempo mas

**Fin del Flash Back **

Las rojas cenizas se reflejaban en los ojos de Kasumi, si ese día Ranma había llegado a su familia, desde esos tiempos Akane y Ranma se hicieron inseparables, salían juntos, entrenaban juntos, y en esos tiempos su mundo se hecho a perder, desvió la vista al joven que ahora dormía, al parecer su hermana había hecho una tradición el salvar gente de las garras de la muerte, suspiro pensando en lo que le tocaría en el futuro, la pena había sonsacado fuerte en su garganta y a pesar de que ella hacia lo que podía por mantener ese rostro angelical estaba muy cansada

Se paso las manos por el rostro, limpiándose las tibias lagrimas que corrían por el, tanto sufrimiento pasado, y aun tanto por pasar, dejo vagar su mirada por los enfermos que ella con tanta dedicación cuidaba, por lo menos tenia el consuelo de haber ayudado a otros, se levanto y se fue a acostar, estaba agotada, si tan solo el estuviera con ella

* * *

Akane se levanto muy temprano, a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada a través de las sombras su reloj biológico ya estaba programado, supuso que estaría amaneciendo, aun no había olvidado el hermoso espectáculo que era ver al sol irrumpiendo lentamente la tierra, majestuoso, solía verlo con su Padre y aunque esos tiempo ya habían pasado ella lucharía por que volvieran, se deslizo fuera de su cama dejando que el frió del suelo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo 

Se vistió rápidamente con las ropas y la katana que estaban a los pies de su cama, luego se dirigió a la "sala" por algo de desayuno antes de salir al frió exterior

Como siempre su hermana mayor le había dejado un tazón con leche encima de la mesa, Akane sorteo el camino de cuerpos hasta su magro desayuno, tomo rápidamente el frió liquido, sonriendo, su hermana Kasumi había sido el sostén de la familia en los peores momentos, francamente ella no sabría que hubiera sucedido con ellos si no hubiera estado ahí la tranquila y fuerte Kasumi

Dejo la taza suavemente en la mesa, se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir a su labro, aunque eso se le olvido rápidamente, el joven que ayer habían traído estaba sentado mirándola, como si fuera un fantasma, Akane se acerco rápidamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto presurosa hincándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Quién eres tu¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto el hombre con voz ronca y una mirada de incredulidad

-Yo soy Akane Tendo, te rescate en medio del bosque ¿Cómo te llamas¿De donde vienes?-

-Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki ,…..o eso creo-


	5. Empezando otra vez

_Todos los personjes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Si el odio se guarda muy arraigadamente (te lo digo por experiencia propia) asi que imagina cuanto tienen Ranma y Akane... espero que te siga gustando la historia_

_Isabel: Creo que aqui esta lo que me pediste, si no es suficiente accion, el proximo capitulo lo recompensa_

_Dark Ryoga: Si es algo complicada la trama, espero que ahora quede algo mas claro  
_

Capitulo 5

_Empezando otra vez _

Ranma deslizo las mangas de su camisa, esta vez verde oscuro, necesitaba camuflaje ahora que tomaría el recorrido de Akane

-Akane…-Musito suavemente, rápidamente el rostro de la atractiva muchacha se formo en su mente, ella era su amiga de la infancia, su salvadora, su compañera de entrenamientos, su todo

Tomo su espada, único recuerdo de su madre y se la amarro al cinto, a sus veinticuatros años era un joven fuerte, divertido y profundamente enamorado, la pequeña Tendo lo había conquistado esa fatídica tarde de otoño, cuando la guerrilla exigió un poco mas de sangre

Se lavo la cara en el posillo que había dejado la noche anterior, si bien Akane era su mundo tampoco podía olvidar a las otras dos hermanas, Nabiki la fría y Kasumi la dulce, se puso en movimiento dejando que su mente volara hacia el pasado, hace algunos años, al día en que por primera vez vio llorar a Kasumi

**Flash back **

Una Kasumi de aproximadamente diecinueve años vendaba brazos y piernas de la pareja de locos que eran su hermana y su amigo, en la tan conocida sala circular

-No deben ser tan bruscos en sus entrenamientos- Les reprocho mientras terminaba de examinar el adolorido tobillo de Ranma

-Pero hermana, si no lo hacemos de verdad no mejoramos- Akane intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor de su rodilla la hizo volver rápidamente a su asiento

-Es cierto Kasumi, debemos entrenar seriamente- Ranma hizo una mueca cuando se paso la extraña mezcla de limón y sal, que Kasumi usaba para cicatrizar heridas menores, en el pequeño corte de su brazo

-Pero usen boken y no katanas de verdad- La mujer termino el vendaje del tobillo del chico y se levanto limpiando su falda –Eso es todo, no te preocupes ese corte sanara muy pronto Ranma-

Ranma abrió la boca para contestar pero otros gritos sofocaron su voz

-¡¿Doctor Tofu¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Las hermanas y el joven Saotome se volvieron rápidamente hacia la entrada, un hombre de unos veintitantos años apareció como un espectro en la entrada, la mirada perdida, los lentes rotos, el castaño pelo desordenado y el cuello rojo, tapado en sangre, Kasumi corrió hacia el rápidamente mientras los demás se quedaban estupefactos ante la visión del maltrecho doctor

Rápidamente entre todos tendieron al herido en la mesa mientras lo revisaban, su cuerpo no presentaba heridas, solo traía una rosa negra en las manos

Kasumi limpio la herida lo mas suavemente que pudo dejando ver la gravedad de la situación, el cuello del doctor presentaba dos orificios en el lado derecho del cuello, dejando en medio una espantosa visión, la aorta había sido arrancada de su vital lugar en el cuello y ya en el exterior la habían cercenado a la mitad, la muerte era inminente

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió bajar por la espalda, solo Kodachi mataba así, las historias sobre la loca de uñas largas surcaban toda la zona, y aunque nadie sabia a ciencia cierta si lo que contaban de ella era verdad, delante de ellos estaba la prueba, la mujer mataba con las manos

Los ojos del doctor se nublaron mientras la muerte le daba su abrazo final, los demás impotentes solo pudieron contemplar la muerte del hombre que solo había ido en busca de hierbas medicinales, Akane recordó a su hermana, dio vuelta la cabeza buscándola, pronto los demás la imitaron, la mayor de los Tendo miraba perpleja como la vida de su esposo se le escapaba de las manos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, callo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

-¡TOFUUUUUU!-

**Fin del Flash back **

Ranma se detuvo en el recodo antes de llegar a la espaciosa sala, ese día los lamentos de la joven se escucharon toda la noche y el día siguiente, luego como por arte de magia volvió a ella su actitud serena y su rostro de ángel, aunque nunca volvió a ser la misma

Sacudió la cabeza borrando los malos recuerdos de su mente, lo más importante ahora era luchar por el presente, por el futuro

Doblo rápidamente suponiendo que a esa hora la sala estaría desierta a esas horas de la mañana, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Akane conversando con el hombre que habían traído el día anterior, salto rápidamente la sala cayendo al lado de ellos

-Ola- Saludo alegremente, Akane acostumbrada a esos saludos ni siquiera se movió, pero el joven salto inmediatamente en una pose de defensa –Ey tranquilo, yo te salve la vida¿Para que querría matarte ahora si hubiera sido mas fácil cuando estabas medio muerto?- Con una sonrisa en los labios extendió la mano –Ranma Saotome ¿Y tu?- El chico miro extrañado la mano del joven, paseo la mirada entre la mano y su dueño –Y a ti no te enseñaron modales- Inquirió un tanto molesto mientras volvía su mano a una pocision normal

-¿Modales?- El extraño joven lo miro de forma rara, Akane le toco el hombro mientras le hacia algunas señas

-Ranma, no recuerda nada, dice que solo sabe que se llama Ryoga Hibiki-

-¿Ryoga Hibiki?- Algo cosquilleo por la mente del joven –Me parece haber oído ese nombre-

* * *

Mousse miro tranquilo como Kodachi guardaba sus extraños artilugios, en la planta baja del castillo de Shampo 

-¿De verdad necesitas todas estas cadenas?- Pregunto tranquilamente el joven mientras tomaba en las manos las gruesas cadenas de acero, la rosa negra se las quito de las manos despectivamente

-Tú no entiendes nada, vengare a mi querido hermano matando a todos esos indigentes¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- Una lluvia de pétalos negros acompaño a la desaparición de la joven

-Desequilibrada mental- Susurro el joven Chino mientras se limpiaba los hombros de las excesivamente fragantes rosas, se metió las manos en las mangas y se puso en marcha, el también tenia cosas que hacer

* * *

Ryoga miro extrañado a los jóvenes mientras conversaban algo apartados de el, observo nuevamente su vientre, una enorme cicatriz adornaba todo su estomago, no entendía no recordaba nada, apenas sabia su nombre, para el este era como su primer día de vida, en contra de lo que le decía la joven de pelo azulado 

Suspiro mientras se pasaba los ojos por el rostro¿De donde venia¿Hacia adonde iba¿Porque se sentía tan maravillosamente libre?, lo único que tenia registrado su cerebro era la calida mirada de la mujer que estaba a unos metros mas allá, no sabia de donde pero le parecía haber visto alguna vez su rostro

Akane se le acerco con una taza en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios

-Toma, debes tener hambre- Dijo alargándole el tazón

-Muchas gracias- Ryoga miro el contenido verde y tibio -¿Qué es?- Pregunto inocentemente

-Te- La joven observo atentamente al joven, luego se dio vuelta llevándose a Ranma un poco mas allá –Ranma ve tu a la vuelta, yo me quedare con el enseñándole lo básico-

-¿Por que te quedas tu con el?- El joven Saotome miro entre molesto y celoso al hombre que tomaba tranquilamente su te un poco mas atrás de ello

-Por que el no recuerda nada y solo lo estoy ayudando- La joven lo miro reprochándolo unos momentos y luego le dio un ligero empujón –Ya ve, mira que hoy te toca pesado- Exclamo sonriendo, Ranma se dio vuelta para protestar algo, pero el ver su rostro con esa sonrisa inigualable lo hizo dar vuelta de inmediato, como un obediente animal, solo le falto mover la cola

La mujer espero que el saliera por el orificio y se volvió hacia el hombre que la miraba atentamente

-¿Puedes levantarte?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle

-Si, pero… ¿Puedo levantarme así?- Ryoga levanto la manta, el chico estaba solo con boxers o algo por el estilo, Akane lo miro un momento mientras le subían los colores a la cara, no pudo dejar de notar los marcados músculos de su cuerpo, se parecía mucho a Ranma

-Espera, te traeré algo- La joven desvió la mirada y se apresuro al cuarto-caverna de Ranma, prácticamente voló por los pasadizos y le saco una camisa roja y unos pantalones azul oscuro, ambas prendas Chinas, sonrió recordando a su querido amigo, volvió rápidamente y le entrego al joven las prendas

Ryoga se levanto mientras se ponía los pantalones, dándole la espalda a la muchacha, Akane observó la espalda llena de cicatrices del joven, la roja tela cubrió por completo su visión, aunque por lo que alcanzo a ver esas marcas eran latigazos, y muchos, las cicatrices corrían por la espalda a raudales, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia

-Bien, ven vamos te mostrare el lugar- Dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa de la cual el hombre quedo totalmente prendado

-Si- Susurro mientras la seguía presuroso

* * *

"¿Por qué ella se queda a solas con el?" Ranma corría por el bosque sin ver bien donde pisaba, a lo lejos podía ver los animales corriendo despavoridos de la gran aura de batalla que en esos momentos irradiaba, era cierto estaba celoso, muy celoso, y es que desde que conocía a Akane se había cerciorado que ningún hombre se acercara a ella, cosa muy difícil tomando en cuenta lo hermosa que era, eso le había costado mas de alguna pelea pero el solo sentir una sonrisa de Akane dirigida a el bastaba para pagar con creses todo el sacrificio 

Se detuvo mientras intentaba serenarse, no podía ponerse así por un total desconocido, estaba casi seguro que ella estaba enamorada de el, o mínimo que le gustaba, el aura disminuyo considerablemente, lo suficiente para que el joven siguiera sin problemas su recorrido, por ahora lo mas importante era seguir adelante

* * *

-¿Entendiste?- Akane observo como el joven asentía –Bien, entonces acompáñame, ay que cambiare el vendaje a tus heridas, la joven se dirigió a uno de los estantes que estaban fijados a la pared de roca, de donde saco un frasco con una pasta negra y algunas vendas algo raídas por la humedad 

-Lo lamento pero estamos escasos de vendas, últimamente hemos tenidos muchos heridos- Dijo la chica intentando excusar las viejas y amarillentas vendas

-No importa, mucho ya haces con curarme como para poder exigir algo-

-Bien, acércate- Ryoga se acerco a la joven y se saco la camisa, dejando expuesto todas sus cicatrices, Akane le saco con cuidado las vendas del estomago, el joven Hibiki no pudo evitar sentir cosquilleos en el estomago, sus manos eran tan calidas, tan suaves, parecían de otro mundo, la joven una porción de la extraña pasta en el nuevo vendaje y se lo puso con cuidado, luego cambio las vendas de su cabeza usando el resto de la mezcla

-Vaya, medí mal, tendré que salir en busca de plantas medicinales- Akane se limpio las manos –Tu espera aquí, acuéstate si lo deseas-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto mientras la miraba

-No te preocupes se defenderme sola- Akane señalo su katana y luego se dio vuelta rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la salida

* * *

La mirada café dio con lo que estaba buscando, con una sonrisa Akane se agacho para recoger un poco de la verde planta que crecía a sus pies, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y salto rápidamente hacia atrás, justo para evitar una rosa negra que se clavo a la tierra 

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO¡Los encontré malditos indigentes!- Una joven, con un moño al lado y cara de esquizofrenia, de aproximadamente su edad salto desde un árbol hasta quedar frente a ella, mientras una lluvia de pétalos negros caía por el bosque, Akane se puso en guardia, esperando el siguiente movimiento.


	6. Dolor ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Isabel: Lo prometido es deuda, aqui te traigo la accion (Espero que te guste)_

_Vivian: Cada vez que leo uno de tus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, eso de manejar las emociones, intento ser realista y bueno, dejo que los dedos trabajen, tus sospechas, revisalas aqui, espero que te guste _

Capitulo 6

_Dolor¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? _

-¡Crees que puedes ganarle a la gran Rosa Negra¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO¡Eso es imposible!- Kodachi salto y con un rápido movimiento hizo rodar las cadenas en dirección de Akane, ella las esquivo ágilmente, dándole la espalda momentáneamente a su rival

-¡¿Y con eso me ganaras?!- La joven Tendo se dio vuelta con rapidez, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la loca, que tenia una daga en las manos, la joven salto hacia atrás, imponiendo unos centímetros de distancia entre el filo de la hoja y su rostro

-¡Idiota¡Te arrancare los ojos!- La rosa negra sacudió rápidamente los brazos, haciendo que el metal cobrara vida, decidido a aniquilar a Akane, ella salto nuevamente hacia su rival, sacando su katana, decidida a traspasar a su oponente

-¡Ya muere!- Grito potentemente a medida que se aproximaba a ella, Kodachi solo sonrió y se aparto rápidamente del lugar, segundos antes de que la joven Tendo enterrara su espada al suelo

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO¡Pobre indigente¡Acabare contigo!- La dueña de la histérica sonrisa se lanzo a su ataque, con los puños en alto, al parecer dispuesta a una pelea física

-¡Cállate¡No te das cuenta, perdiste!- Akane corrió a su encuentro, nadie a excepción de Ranma se equiparaba a ella en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiaron golpes rápidamente, dejando en claro la superioridad de la joven Tendo, sin embargo Kodachi mantenía una sonrisa, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Akane al mismo momento que sentía una ligera punzada

* * *

El traqueteo de un carro era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del bosque, Shampo miro a través de la ventana y la lluvia la verde extensión de silencio que se mostraba ante ella, mucho trabajo había tomado someterla y ese no era el momento para echarse atrás, sonrió pensando en todo lo que su madre había invertido para conquistarla, era casi ilógico pensar que había muerto un día como esos 

**Flash Back **

Una adolescente Shampo miraba divertida a los aldeanos correr como desaforados, manchados de miedo y orina, intentado mantener un poco mas sus miserables vidas encendidas, salto ágilmente sobre sus cabezas y decapito a uno sin el menor miramiento, divirtiéndose al ver la expresión de los demás ante la explosión de sangre que siempre sigue a una decapitación, corrió en su dirección, persiguiendo a una pequeña niña, quería terminar luego su parte, para volver a reunirse con su madre, que se encargaba del lado oeste del villorrio, traspaso a la niña como si fuera jalea y siguió su exterminio, una vez terminado camino bordeando los ríos de sangre, hasta donde se suponía estaría su Madre, lo que vio la sorprendió

La mujer por la única que sentía afecto, su ejemplo, su tutora, la persona que creyó invencible estaba atravesada de extremo a extremo por una larga lanza, enterrada a la altura del corazón, desangrándose irremediablemente, un hombre de pelo y ojos negros la miraba con un profundo odio

-Hibiki, nunca lo olvides- Susurro el hombre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la joven lo escuchara, se acerco cautelosamente por detrás y de un rápido mandoble le corto la cabeza

-No lo haré- Dijo mientras los ojos se le empañaban en lagrimas

**Fin del Flash Back **

La mujer se limpio las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

-Esto es por ti Madre- Se dijo a si misma, el tranquilo traqueteo del carro fue interrumpido por un fuerte pisotón y después por un grito de dolor, Shampo desenfundo su arma y salto ágilmente afuera

Su conductor estaba muerto con un corte en la garganta, los caballos intranquilos y enfrente de ella se hallaba un hombre vestido de negro enarbolando una katana

-Vaya, parece que mi cita se adelanto- Comento entretenida la China, el hombre se tiro encima de ella, rompiendo el aire con la espada, claramente no tenia intenciones de jugar

Shampo lo esquivo con facilidad, el ninja se dio vuelta con rapidez y lanzo un mandoble donde antes estaba la cabeza de la joven, donde ahora solo había aire, Shampo se agacho rápidamente y con una velocidad casi inhumana le corto los dos pies al asesino, el hombre callo chillando de dolor

-Bien, estoy algo apresurada aunque creo que puedo jugar contigo- Shampo guardo su espada y se le puso encima un pie al pobre sujeto –Déjame pensar¿Qué hacer?- El hombre miro pálido como la mujer parecía divagar, de repente se golpeo las palmas de las manos y lo miro asesinamente

-¿Sabes como se escribe mi nombre?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras volvía a desenfundar y a levantar la afilada hoja sobre el torso del hombre, el asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza -¿No? Que lastima, entonces te enseñare- Dijo maliciosamente

* * *

Akane observo nuevamente su mano, tenia un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, por donde resbalaba un ligero hilo de sangre, levanto la vista, mientras Kodachi la veía sonriendo y acariciando las largas uñas con las que le había provocado la herida 

-¿Crees que un rasguño te va a salvar?- Pregunto sonriendo mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza su katana –Ya veras- Se le tiro encima, dispuesta a acabar con eso, la rosa negra se defendió rápidamente con sus cadenas, el choque de los aceros sacaba chispas, mientras Akane ganaba terreno, la joven rosa salto hacia atrás moviendo las cadenas, las cuales saltaron como látigos sobre Akane, ella las esquivo rápidamente, su oponente comenzó a repetir el mismo movimiento varias veces, con el mismo resultado, Akane siempre lo esquivaba

-Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes- Grito la joven Tendo desde el aire, aterrizo impecablemente y se lanzo en contra de su rival, ya estaba cansada de ese extraño juego, Kodachi solo sonrió esperando, a mitad de camino Akane soltó el arma y callo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el corazón

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!- Alcanzo a exclamar antes de que el dolor y los calambres invadieran su cuerpo

* * *

-¡Señor!- Un funcionario del gobierno, blanco como la cal, abrió rápidamente la puerta del gobernador de la región 

-¡¿Qué sucede hombre?!- El gobernador era un hombre entrado en años ya, acarreando una larga carrera política el hombre tenia ya el pelo y el bigote blanco y incontables arrugas, que mostraban el nivel de su experiencia

-Recibimos en informe que esperaba- Paso corriendo la enorme sala, decorada al mas puro estilo oriental, y le entrego un papel al hombre

-Espero que sean noticias buenas- Sentencio mientras abría la carta –Esa mujer ya nos esta dando muchos problemas- Leyó rápidamente el documento y maldijo en silencio, lo había echo de nuevo

-¡Maldición¡A este paso conquistara todo el continente sin problemas¡Son unos inútiles¡Como puede ser que mis mejores hombre sean vencidos por una mujer!- Grito mientras golpeaba la mesa

-Es cierto¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan patéticos tus hombres?- La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una bella mujer China, totalmente mojada, Katana en mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, atrás de ella había un rastro de sangre

Ambos hombres pasaron rápidamente al blanco, mientras farfullaban algo ininteligible, la mujer se acerco lentamente sonriendo

-¿Qué tampoco ustedes saben decir mi nombre?- Inquirió sonriente –Pues no tengo problemas en grabárselos en el estomago como al otro, aunque creo que no lo haré- La joven los examino unos momentos y luego sonrió abiertamente –Saben me gustan muchos sus ojos- Los hombres se abrazaron mientras la punzante hoja de metal se acercaba a su rostro

* * *

-¿No puedes moverte verdad?, eso es por el veneno que inyecte a tu cuerpo hace algunos momentos¡Estupida¡Creíste que estaba atacando de verdad¡Solo aceleraba el proceso de envenenamiento!- La mujer se acerco sonriente a la joven Tendo que a duras penas conseguía mantenerse de pie, pateo lejos la katana y con un rápido giro le dio de lleno en el estomago con una patada circular, Akane salio disparada por la fuerza del impacto y callo unos metros mas allá, apoyándose en un tronco se puso de pie, Kodachi se le acerco y descargo una fuerte combinación de puños y patadas en la chica del pelo azulado 

-¡Vamos¡¿No eras tan fuerte¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- La rosa negra mantenía a la joven Tendo de pie con su golpes y luego la empujo ligeramente, Akane se mantuvo de pie a pesar de todas las contusiones y golpes que su cuerpo presentaba, un ligero hilo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios, Kodachi salto hacia atrás ágilmente y con rápido movimiento de manos envolvió a su oponente en las cadenas

-Podría matarte ahora mismo, pero no seria divertido- Empezó a tensar las cadenas, apretando a la joven Tendo en un asfixiante abrazo

Akane pudo sentir como sus huesos crujían, el dolor iba en aumento, no obstante se mantuvo en pie, ella era una artista marcial no perdería tan fácilmente, su rival sonrió y volvió a tensar las cadenas, sus brazos se le pegaron al tórax y comenzó a sentir la falta de aire

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO¡Ríndete y no tendrás una muerte tan dolorosa!- Kodachi le impuso mas fuerza a las cadenas y un grito inundo el bosque

Akane vio como Kodachi sonreía mas y tenso mas las cadenas, sus huesos crujieron imponiendo resistencia, hasta que sus brazos no aguantaron y con un sonoro chasquido los brazos se quebraron

-¡AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Akane sintió un dolor que nunca imagino, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, miro sus brazos en el derecho el hueso rompió la piel asomando su blanquecina estructura, la rosa negra solo sonrió mas y apretó mas el mortal abrazo, las costillas de Akane crujieron sonoramente al fracturase, la chica ahora estaba casi inconciente, mientras su alma se retorcía del dolor, miro hacia el suelo y sonriendo comprendió su error, ella misma se había dañado, hundida hasta la mitad de los gemelos en el arcilloso suelo, su propia fuerza había impuesto la resistencia necesaria para romperse los huesos

-¡Ahora vengare la muerte de mi hermano!- Kodachi soltó las cadenas, dándole aire a Akane y se acerco corriendo a la chica, con las manos estiradas, listas para realizar una sangrienta labor, la joven Tendo la observo a través de un manto de niebla y en cámara lenta, a su mente vinieron nítidas las imágenes del cadáver del doctor Tofu, definitivamente no quería quedar con las venas al aire, se sostuvo como pudo en sus dos piernas y concentrándose al máximo se lanzo a su encuentro, solo tenia una oportunidad, espero hasta que la tuvo encima y midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos se agacho para luego saltar en un potente cabezazo que dio de lleno en el corazón de la rosa negra, el corazón esta formado de ente otras por células electro impulsoras, el marcapasos natural de cada uno, si esas células son sobre estimuladas de manera precisa las células eléctricas se descordinan y el corazón deja de latir, Akane lo sabia, como todo artista marcial, rezo en silencio cuando retiro su cabeza del tórax de la joven, Kodachi la miro unos momentos, y luego callo al suelo, la vida la había abandonado

La joven Tendo la miro unos momentos, se agacho vomitando sangre, su vista se nublo y la inconciencia la arrastro al mundo de sombras

De una rama cercana un joven Chino de pelo negro las observo en silencio, era obvio que los rebeldes eran enemigos de temer, echo una última mirada al cuadro y salto a otro árbol, alejándose rápidamente

* * *

Ranma corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, había escuchad un grito, y estaba casi seguro que Akane era la que lo había producido, salto rápidamente por los árboles mas bajos, intentando evitar el fangoso jaboncillo que era ahora el piso 

Aterrizo en uno y miro el suelo, lo que vio le helo la sangre, una mujer de aproximadamente su edad estaba tirada en el suelo, se acerco a tomarle el pulso, nada estaba muerta y mas allá en un charco de sangre Akane, su amada Akane estaba tirada en el suelo inconciente, con los dos brazos rotos, en uno de ellos se podía ver el hueso romper la superficie, múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo y sangre, mucha sangre brotando de casi todos los poros de su cuerpo, con cuidado la tomo en brazos y con ternura infinita se la llevo al refugio, con el alma echa pedazos mientras rezaba

-Akane no te mueras…, no me dejes solo- Susurro mientras las lagrimas le resbalaban por el rostro hasta llegar al la cara de la joven inconciente

_Notas de la autora:_

_Vivian: Le diste al clavo con tuti, ajajajjajaja ya me conoces muy bien, Ahora a esperar el siguiente capitulo, ojala que te guste y muchas gracias por todo amiga, asi que este capitulo es para usted, se lo gano,... te voy a contratar para que me veas las suerte!!!  
_


	7. No te vayas a donde no puedo seguirte

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Isabel: Es muy dificil que este capitulo tenga algo de accion,...aun asi espero que te guste y me alegra que el capitulo anterior haya sido suficiente accion  
_

_Vivian: Jajajajajaja, ya cualquier dia voy para que me leas la mano jaja, espero que te guste este capitulo  
_

Capitulo 7

_No te vayas a donde no puedo seguirte, a donde no puedo cuidarte, … a donde no puedo amarte _

-¡KASUMI!- Ranma entro echo un bólido a la sala con la moribunda Akane en sus brazos, la animada conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar se corto rápidamente, todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver el lamentable estado de la joven

Kasumi llego rápidamente al lugar, acompañada del joven Ryoga, de nuevo sus ojos mostraron esa frialdad que había ganado el día que su esposo murió, le indico la mesa en donde se encontraba el comedor, entre ambos jóvenes la depositaron como si fuera una preciosa artesanía de cristal, aunque no distaba mucho de la realidad

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto mientras le quitaba con mucho cuidado la parte de arriba de su traje

-Kodachi- Respondió Ranma sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la joven, la fiebre había empezado a torturarla, Ryoga se tomo la cabeza, el nombre le parecía extrañamente familiar

-Sujétenla¡Que alguien me traiga una mordaza!- Un hombre se acerco rápidamente con un fuerte pedazo de madera ante la orden de la hermana del medio, Kasumi se lo metió en la boca a su hermana, que ya empezaba a contorsionarse mientras por todos los poros de su cuerpo brotaba abundantemente el sudor frió, con una cara de eterno dolor

Ranma le corrió cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo que caía en su cara y le tomo firmemente los hombros, el joven Hibiki la tomo de los pies, aun no podía creer que esa mujer fuera la misma hermosa joven que le había sonreído en la mañana, el alma se le encogía de verla sufrir así

La mayor de los Tendo tomo aire, buscando la fortaleza para poder tratar a su hermana, había visto muchos cuerpos ay, pero era distinto ahora la que se le moría ante sus ojos era su pequeña hermana, sacudió la cabeza y tomo el brazo derecho, se encomendó a los cielos y procedió, sometió rápidamente el hueso roto, intentando ponerlo en su sitio, Akane salto prácticamente mientras mordía con furia la mordaza y las lagrimas bañaban sus ojos, la castaña siguió con su tarea, retorció un poco el brazo, buscando el punto de fractura, la paciente volvió a saltar, sudando copiosamente, con todas las venas de su cuello y frente marcadas, retorciendo los pies, desgarrándose las uñas al arrancar un poco de la madera de la mesa buscando algo de alivio, el rostro surcado en tibias lagrimas , los músculos de su cuerpo moviéndose con furia y con el pecho saltándole como un loco debido a la respiración, mientras peleaba por volver a reír, por volver a correr, por no verlos llorar, por no morir, intenta liberarse del asfixiante abrazo llamado muerte, intentando huir de el miedo que produce ese cambio, intentando evitar que Hades le de el beso final, intentando luchar por un suspiro mas

Un sonoro chasquido que hizo recorrer un escalofríos a todos los presentes fue el aviso que Kasumi tuvo, indicándole que el hueso había vuelto a su pocision normal, entablillo rápidamente el brazo y limpiándose le frente rodeo la mesa, para seguir con el miembro izquierdo

Ranma y Ryoga sujetaron con fuerza el desecho cuerpo de la joven Tendo, el primero con un dolor inmenso en el alma y el otro entre perplejo y adolorido, casi había sentido el dolor como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a el

Nabiki aprecio en medio de la gran masa que rodeaba la mesa, se puso pálida al ver a su hermana menor en esas condiciones, sintió como le elevaban el piso y callo inconciente, algunos lograron sujetarla antes de que cayera y la fueron a dejar a su cama

Kasumi toco las costillas de su hermana, estaban rotas, con cuidado comenzó a reacomodarlas una a una, a cada hábil movimiento de sus dedos Akane enterraba los suyos en la mesa destruyendo sus uñas, que ya no se distinguían en la masa de carne y sangre, termino de acomodar las costillas rotas y miro el brazo izquierdo

Kasumi tomo el brazo izquierdo y lo movió lentamente, todos pudieron escuchar el grito ahogado de Akane, la hermana mayor soltó su brazo para luego tantearlo lentamente, encontró el lugar de la factura y de un rápido movimiento lo reacomodo, arrancándole un ultimo grito de dolor a su hermanita, una ultima oleada de lagrimas, una ultima carga de sudor, un ultimo retortijón de los dedos de sus pies, un ultimo dolor, Akane respiraba entrecortadamente, su cuerpo sangrante estaba echo un desastre, dos brazos rotos, el veneno cruzando su organismo, los dedos tapados en sangre con las uñas echas pedazos, las costillas rotas, una posible hemorragia interna y muchas contusiones y golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo

Kasumi se dejo caer en una silla cercana y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, las probabilidades de que Akane sobreviviera eran mínimas, algunos se acercaron intento consolarla, Ranma tomo un poco de sal y limón, empezó a lavar en silencio las heridas de sus brazos y piernas, hasta que rompió a llorar hincándose a su lado y abrazándola suavemente, intentando no dañar mas su destruido cuerpo y su fatigada alma

-Vamos Akane reacciona, no te vayas a donde no puedo seguirte- Gimió desesperado, mirándola con la vista empañada, intentando encontrar la hermosa sonrisa que Akane le dirigía en ese rostro, atacado por el dolor, desmiado por los golpes y seducido por la muerte

Ryoga se le acerco en silencio, y con cuidado siguió con la tarea abandonada por el joven Saotome, con cuidado limpio el rostro de la mujer, aun manchado de sangre y sudor mantenía un aire de ángel, si bien el no recordaba nada de su pasado, sentía que le debía mucho a esa mujer, además de esa tibieza que le ablandaba los hueso y le derretía la carne que lo ataco cuando la vio por primera vez, Ranma lo observo en silencio y secándose el rostro lo ayudo en su tarea, mataría hasta el diablo porque ella se recuperara bien, no dejaría que la muerte le pusiera un solo dedo encima, no, no le daría el beso final

* * *

-Así que la Kuno murió- Shampo se quito su traje mojado detrás del biombo, al otro lado Ukyo miraba despreocupada la ventana –Bueno, así es mejor la mujer era solo un estorbo- 

-Si, pero según lo que Mousse dijo, la dejo mal herida- La castaña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos distraídamente, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrida

-¿Así¿Cuánto?- Pregunto interesadamente la China, le sorprendía un poco que Kodachi hubiera logrado tocar a Akane

-Dos brazos rotos, varias costillas quebradas, veneno en el cuerpo y varias contusiones- Ukyo enumero con los dedos a medida que avanzaba en la cuenta

-Vaya, me sorprende- La joven se termino de amarrar la katana al cinto y salio despreocupadamente a la vista de su amiga

-¿Y como te fue a ti?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, asesinos, gobernadores gordos, viejos y cagados encima del miedo al verme, si lo usual-

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora sabemos donde se encuentra su guarida, por primera vez Sasuke hizo bien su trabajo-

-Que justifique su existencia- Shampo abrió la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse

-¡Espera¿Cuando atacaremos?- Ukyo se levanto de un salto, asombrada de que la China no hubiese empezado a planear el ataque

-Aun no, dejemos que Akane sane será mas divertido, además Mousse aun no termina su misión- Comento y luego cerro la puerta, feliz se dirigió a comer algo, los planes salían como ella esperaba

* * *

Con cuidado Ranma recogió otro juguetón mechón de pelo, que rebelde había decidido instalarse en la frente de Akane, el muchacho volvió a sentir como la pena se lo carcomía, deseando fervientemente que la chica se pusiera de pie, que le sonriera como siempre, que lo retara por alguna idiotez, que entrenaran hasta desfallecer, que lo mirara solo como ella sabia mientras dejaba que Eros jugara con sus cabellos, deseando besarla mientras gritaba todo pulmón lo mucho que la amaba 

No verla así, luchando silenciosamente por otro suspiro, intentando aferrarse a la poca vida que su alma guardaba, pálida por la falta de sangre, tomo con cuidado sus manos, intentando no dañar más la punta de los finos dedos, nunca había pensado que haría si Akane le faltara

-Vamos Akane reacciona- La joven se movió imperceptiblemente, acomodándose un poco mas

El chico suspiro resignado, solo había transcurrido algunas horas de la pelea, era obvio que no se pondría de pie en esos momentos

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo darse vuelta rápidamente, Ryoga apareció por el hueco que hacia de puerta, lo miro intentado controlar el odio que sentía hacia el, después de todo Akane había salido buscando medicina solo para curarle un insignificante corte de la mejilla

-Nabiki te llama- Dijo mirando a la joven que se encontraba recostada en la cama

-Dile que ella venga, no dejare a Akane sola- Ranma volvió a tomar las manos de la chica

-No te preocupes yo me quedare con ella, además dice que es urgente- Ryoga camino hasta su lado y le apoyo una mano en el hombro –Tranquilo yo la cuidare bien- Ranma lo miro unos momentos y se levanto furioso, empujo al joven y salio como un toro hacia la habitación de Nabiki

Ryoga lo siguió con la vista y luego se sentó en el puesto que antes el estaba usando, el ver el rostro de la joven lo hacia estupidamente feliz, con cuidado acaricio el rostro de ella, intentando pasarle algo de su energía, la quería ver de pie, sana y feliz

* * *

-¡NABIKI¡PORQUE RAYOS ME MANDASTE A LLAMAR¡NO VES QUE CUIDO A AKANE!- Los gritos del joven Saotome se escuchaban en todo el complejo de túneles, Nabiki tomo aire mientras se reacomodaba detrás de su escritorio, Ranma entro como un tifón a su sala, rojo mientras se atragantaba con sus palabras, hastiada se levanto y le puso una mano en la frente al joven 

-¿Te sientes bien Ranma?- Pregunto inocentemente, mientras le tomaba la temperatura, el joven le quito violentamente la mano de su frente

-¡Habla pronto!-

-Tu guardia, debes ir a hacerla- Dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta, tenia que guardar esa apariencia lo mas que pudiese, alguien debía mantener la cabeza fría en ese hogar de locos

-Mi guardia¡Mi guardia¡Estas loca¡Es mucho más importante cuidar a Akane!- Ranma golpeo la mesa furioso, Nabiki tomo aire y se volteo para enfrentarlo

-Escucha niño, yo también estoy preocupada por Akane pero si no tenemos guardias no sabemos donde están ellos, podrían estar ahora mismo afuera esperando y no le servirías de nada a Akane cuando llegaran a rematarla-

-…- Nabiki disfruto en silencio como Ranma disminuía ante ella

-¡Vamos quieres matar a Akane¡Entonces quédate aquí!-

-Esta bien, ya voy pero… ¡Que otra persona se quede cuidando a Akane!- Nabiki se rió ante los enfermizos celos de Ranma, aun recordaba al pobre Gosunkugui, quien iba a decir que casi lo mata solo por mirarla sostenidamente

Con un rápido movimiento Ranma salio del lugar, dirigiéndose a la entrada, salio rápidamente a la fría tarde y comenzó su recorrido habitual, alejándose rápidamente, aunque solo en cuerpo, su mente seguía con cierta muchacha de los ojos castaños, ahora cuidada atentamente por un joven que empezaba a conocer los misterios del amor

_El otro capitulo, creo que tardare mas en publicarlo, pero trabajare rapido haber si puedo seguir el ritmo que llevo_


	8. Vuelve conmigo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi _

_Vivian: Si, Esos dos sufren, y mucho, pero ese dolor se puede encausar de otras maneras…, lo de leer manos, yo también lo e echo, …lo que me a dado miedo es que se cumplieron…O.o _

_AAA theXel Tico: Que bueno que te guste la historia, bueno aquí traigo la actualización, espero que agrade _

_Monval 1101: Que agradece, yo te doy las gracias por leer la historia y mandarme ese review jeje, bueno Ranma y Ryoga… la verdad es que les puse mucho del tipo de hombre que me gusta, además en esta historia ambos tienen 24 años así que ya están mucho mas maduros que en la serie , espero que te siga gustando _

Capitulo 8

_Vuelve conmigo _

Akane, Akane, Akane, no podía ser, tenia que sacársela de la cabeza, Ranma se detuvo mientras se tomaba la cabeza, deseando poder abrirse el cráneo y estrujarse el cerebro, todo giraba alrededor de ella, el sol, la luna, las estrellas hasta la comida del almuerzo, todo…

-Akane, si supieras lo que anhelo probar uno de tus horribles platos- El chico se levanto y siguió corriendo por el húmedo bosque, no podía hacer su recorrido si solo se preocupaba por ella, volvería a cuidarla

* * *

Kasumi preparo con cuidado la medicina, en la mesa, en la que algunas horas antes su hermana deliraba, tenia abierto el pesado libro con las medicinas necesarias, lamentablemente no tenían idea que veneno era el que había usado Kodachi, por lo que no podían administrarle ningún antídoto especifico, solo uno general

Con un suspiro la mayor de los Tendo reviso otra vez el libro, aun sorprendida de su comportamiento, no recordaba haberse quebrado así desde que Tofu murió, intento desviar su mente de esos pensamientos, lentamente levanto el frasco con el liquido y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane, paso con cuidado por el hueco, Ryoga tenia tomadas las manos de su hermana mientras murmuraba algo

-¿Ryoga?- El joven se dio vuelta dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Kasumi la devolvió y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hermanita –No te preocupes Ryoga, Akane estará bien, ella es muy fuerte, ahora es preciso que tu descanses-

-No es molestia, además yo se me siento bien, Akane necesita de muchos mas cuidados que yo- Dijo mientras volvía a mirar embobado el rostro de la peliazul

-Esta bien- La castaña se inclino sobre la inconciente chica, dándole a beber lentamente el amargo líquido, la joven se movió un poco quejándose cuando el asqueroso brebaje paso por su garganta, pero su hermana la mantuvo firme en su lugar

-Bien con eso bastara, pero dime Ryoga ¿No recuerdas nada de tu pasado?- El chico suspiro resignado ante la pregunta, era la centésima vez que la escuchaba, tomando aire para relajarse respondió

-No Kasumi, nada, solo recuerdo los ojos de Akane al despertarme- "Sus ojos, atentos, preocupados, hermosos…"

-Ya veo, no te habíamos visto antes pero seguramente tu pasado es el de alguien muy amable-

-No lo se, por ahora prefiero no pensar en eso, si lo hiciera me volvería loco- Ryoga desvió por primera vez la mirada de la joven Tendo acalla algún punto lejano, era lo mejor, no pensar en eso por el momento alejar la realidad

-Entiendo, bueno por favor avísame si ella llegara a despertar- Kasumi se levanto dándole una ultima mirada a su hermana, sonrió, parecía que se recuperaba lentamente, abandono la habitación, dejaba a su hermana en buenas manos

* * *

Mousse observo en silencio a Shampo dar vueltas en su habitación, la China sonreía abiertamente, mientras planeaba el resto de su ultimo golpe, al fin su preciado sueño se cumplía, todo bajo su mando, ella pasaría a ser una semi Diosa, si todo salía perfectamente

-Mousse¿Esta listo lo que te pedí?- Pregunto en voz baja

-Si, ya todo esta dispuesto-

-Perfecto, unos días mas y todo será mió- Sentencio mientras sonreía

* * *

Ranma entro silenciosamente a la sala, no había nadie a esa hora de la tarde, paso con rapidez hacia la habitación de Akane, con cuidado asomo la cabeza y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre

Ryoga dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la inconciente chica, camino en silencio hasta ellos y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desperto al joven

-¡Quien te crees para ponerte a dormir así!- Ranma echaba humo mientras gritaba a todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían

-¡Y a ti quien te a dado derecho de golpearme!- Ryoga se levanto de un salto con los puños en alto

-¡Que quieres pelear!- Pregunto el joven de la trenza entrando rápidamente a una pose de defensa

-¡No quiero que me dejes de molestar!-

-¡Entonces aléjate de ella!-

-¡Acaso me vas a obligar!-

-¡No seria mala idea!-

-¡Pues entonces que esperas!- Ryoga miraba exaltado al joven de la trenza, Ranma lo miro unos instantes y le indico que ambos salieran

El joven Hibiki siguió a su "rival" hasta una de las habitaciones en la que la joven Tendo y Ranma solían entrenar, lo miro desafiante y levanto su guardia

-¡Vamos que no eras tan valiente!-

Ranma evaluó unos momentos a su oponente antes de saltarle encima con una rápida combinación de golpes y patadas, Ryoga esquivo con facilidad los golpes, aunque no pudo encontrar agujeros en la defensa el tiempo suficiente como para golpearlo

Se separaron rápidamente, el joven Saotome miraba impresionado a su rival, era muy veloz y fuerte, sin embargo no sabia nada de combate, no tenia técnica, Ryoga miro sus manos sorprendido, mientras la voz de la razón al fin se hacia escuchar en su cráneo, estaba casi seguro de que perdería casi al instante si peleaba con ese hombre, pero había resistido muy bien todas sus acometidas, algo de su pasado parecía decirle que luchara, que estaba preparado

El joven de la trenza se dirigió a su contrincante con todo, si no quería perder tenia que derrotarlo rápidamente

* * *

Mousse se paseaba impaciente por la sala del castillo, estaba harto de tener que esperar a ese inútil de Sasuke, siempre era lo mismo, las puertas principales se quejaron lúgubremente y una castaña entro en la sala, con una cara de pocos amigos y tapada en barro, avanzo ensuciando el impecable piso, una losa de piedra con dibujos tallada a mano

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para explicarme el por que tuve que esperar 10 horas en ese maldito árbol solo para ver a un estupido ciervo- Lo amenazo caminando hacia el con un puño en alto

-Si, bueno la tenia, pero dormiste la mitad del tiempo así que no viste lo importante- Mousse se ajusto los lentes alejándose delicadamente de la joven

-¡Y tu que sabes si dormí o no!-

-Lo se porque pase por allí- El joven Chino disfruto como el rostro de la mujer se ponía rojo y farfullaba algo sobre el frió y lo incomodo de la pocision en que se encontraba –Bueno eso ya no importa en verdad, de todos modos ya sabemos lo que necesitamos, será mejor que subas y hables con ella, supongo que tienen que arreglar los últimos puntos antes del golpe- Se metió las manos a las mangas y se alejo a grandes zancadas, sonriendo feliz por que se acercara el fin, paso a la cocina y se acerco al fuego, observo distraídamente la alegre hoguera, una pregunta tras paso su mente como un rayo "¿Porque estoy feliz?"

* * *

-¡Dah¡Dah¡Dah¡Dah¡DAH!- Los golpes del joven Hibiki fueron ágilmente evitados por Ranma, el hombre se tiro hábilmente al suelo vislumbro un hueco en la defensa y le conecto un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho a su contrincante, Ryoga retrocedió casi al instante, disolviendo parte de la fuerza, aunque pudo sentir como la sangre le subía a la boca

-¡Vamos¡Pelea!- Ranma espero que su contrincante se pusiera de pie, tenia el encuentro casi ganado

Ryoga se limpio la sangre que le bajaba por los labios, apoyo firmemente las piernas al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer, su orgullo le impedía darse por vencido, se recompuso con rapidez y se lanzo otra ves, intercambiaron golpes rápidamente el Joven Hibiki encontró una abertura en la defensa de Ranma y con un rápido golpe le dio de lleno en el estomago, destruyendo su pocision ,comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago rápidamente, Ranma aprovecho un puñetazo que se demoro un poco mas en llegar y con una fuerte patada en la cabeza se alejo de Ryoga, respiro agitadamente intentando recuperar el aire, perdido de tantos impactos en el vientre, mientras su oponente se pasaba la mano por la sien

Ryoga parpadeo varias veces, intentando centrar otra vez su vista, respiro entrecortadamente mientras las piernas le flaqueaban y la vista le fallaba, estaba demasiado cansado, no podría resistir mucho tiempo más

* * *

-¡¿Por qué el va a la diversión y yo no?!- Ukyo salto de su asiento, Shampo la miro y suspiro, era una excelente luchadora, pero demasiado impulsiva

-Porque te necesito conmigo en esos momentos- La China espero a que la joven bajara su puño para continuar - No te preocupes donde vamos ay suficiente acción-

-Espero, porque los músculos se me atrofiaron de tanto estar vigilando donde Mousse me pidió-

-Ya veras, nos vamos a divertir mucho- Shampo se levanto, se acerco a su escritorio y levanto una elegante katana de funda negra con inscripciones de oro que se encontraba encima de la suave superficie –Ten un pequeño presente- Dijo mientras se la tendía

-Vaya,… muchas gracias¿Por qué si puedo preguntar?- Ukyo tomo la hermosa espada

-Por nuestra próxima victoria, digamos que estoy de buen humor-

* * *

Nabiki se atravesó extrañada la cámara, hacia la sala de entrenamiento de Ranma y Akane, gritos y maldiciones provenientes de allí le habían llamado la atención, después de todo su hermana y el joven Saotome eran los únicos que la usaban, y ahora definitivamente no podrían estar peleando, se asomo con cuidado por la entrada, lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre

Ranma y Ryoga, totalmente sudados y respirando entre cortadamente estaban en poses de pelea examinándose detenidamente, se acercaron de un salto y intercambiaron golpes, el joven Hibiki le dio una lluvia de puñetazos hasta que Ranma le dio en la sien con una patada, la joven Tendo respiro unos momentos, intentando recobrar su fría sangre antes de entrar en la sala, los jóvenes no se percataron de su presencia, ambos siguieron observándose atentamente, esperando el próximo movimiento, Nabiki hastiada de las peleas y de la confrontación dentro de su sistema tomo aire

-¡IDIOTAS DECEREBRADOS, PEDAZOS DE DESPERDICIO EVOLUTIVO, QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¡YA SUFICIENTE TENEMOS CON LA CONFRONTACION AFUERA PARA QUE SIGAN AQUÍ!- Ambos jóvenes saltaron al sentir la voz de la mediana Tendo, la observaron con miedo unos momentos, antes de que la vista de ambos se perdiera mas atrás de ella, Nabiki no acostumbrada a ser ignorada se dio vuelta rápidamente, dispuesta a deshacerse de la distracción de ambos, aunque se quedo con la boca abierta

-No deberías retarlos tanto Nabiki- Akane apoyada en la pared, con las ropas manchadas en sangre, los dedos goteando el tibio liquido y una enorme sonrisa los observaba desde la entrada

_Demorare mas en sacar el otro capitulo, ya que frente a mi se cierne la tan conocida y terrible semana de examenes y entre fisica, biologia, quimica, lenguaje y el proyecto de artes tengo para rato_


	9. El amor duele

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi_

_Vivian: Muchas gracias por tu review, estoy segura de que te fue bien en tus pruebas, a decir verdad la inspiracion de este capitulo me llego en medio de la afixiante prueba de Quimica, ojalá que te guste  
_

_Isabel: Bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo espero que te guste_

Capitulo 9

_El amor duele, el amor hiere, el amor mata, pero… ¿Tu puedes vivir sin el? _

-Idiota Idiota Idiota- Repetía como una letanía Ranma sentado al lado de la cama de la joven Tendo, mirando el suelo, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, no después de que Kasumi acababa de reacomodarle el brazo derecho que se había vuelto a safar

Su culpa, si eso había sido su estupida culpa, el y su enorme boca que no es capaz de cerrarse cuando mas debe, cuando mas se necesita, Ranma se revolvió el pelo, intentando serenarse, intentando encontrar un equilibrio, tomo una de las manos de Akane mientras con la otra le ordenaba un mechón que corría por su rostro, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver su rostro, se tomo la cadena que usaba bajo la camisa, con cuidado se la saco del pecho mientras miraba el pequeño anillo de plata con runas antiguas grabadas a lo largo del fino metal que colgaba de la cadena, la plata brillo ligeramente al ser señalada por la calida luz de la vela, el joven dejo que su mente volviera a divagar por los recuerdos

**Flash Back **

-¿Que es eso?- El pequeño Ranma señalo la brillante argolla que su madre lucia en el dedo, la mujer paseo la mirada entre su hijo y el anillo y sonriendo le acaricio la cabeza al muchacho

-Un anillo de familia, mi madre me lo dio hace ya mucho, algún día tu lo tendrás- Nodoka sentó a su hijo en la falda jugando con los sedosos cabello que se le escapaban a esa trenza que tanto le gustaba

-¿Y para que me puede servir un anillo?-

-No lo se, puedes usarlo tu, puedes guardarlo como una reliquia, puedes dárselo alguna jovencita que te guste-

-¡A mi no me gusta ninguna niña! Son algo tontas, no nunca me acercare a ellas- Ranma salto de la falda de su madre articulando desmesuradamente y haciendo demostraciones de asco

-El tiempo es un sabio consejero hijo- Comento la mujer sonriendo

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su madre, escucho voces que lo llamaban desde afuera de la recamara

Guardo cuidadosamente el anillo en el interior de su camisa, era el único secreto que protegía celosamente, ni siquiera Akane lo había visto alguna vez, aunque al parecer el momento de mostrarlo había llegado, con cuidado deposito un suave beso en la frente de la joven y se levanto, esperando liquidar luego el otro asunto, había cosas mas importantes que hacer

* * *

Ryoga termino en silencio la asquerosa infusión que Kasumi le había dado, sentado en la sala perdido en sus pensamientos, muchas cosas de no recordar su pasado comenzaban a incomodarle como no tener algo que recordar, algo de calor que encontrar, no tener esos amenos recuerdos de su niñez, no tener algo para contar, aunque tampoco maldecía a su destino por semejante carga, había llegado a un lugar donde sentía que encajaba, donde pertenecía, además de haber encontrado a la pequeña Tendo 

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar eso de su mente, solo deseaba relajarse e ignorar el maldito dolor que empezaba a posesionarse de sus miembros, se levanto tratando de no prestarle atención al grito de sus piernas al trabajar, lentamente estiro los músculos, para ir a la habitación de Akane, se encontró a medio camino con Ranma se miraron un momento, gruñeron algo en voz baja y cada uno siguió por su lado

* * *

Ranma entro con rapidez y miedo a la "oficina" de Nabiki, después del sermón que le dedico creyó que no querría verlo en un buen tiempo, la mujer estaba sentada, en una destartalada silla que alguna vez en un recóndito pasado vio tiempos de gloria, dándole la espalda 

-¿Ranma?- Pregunto sin volverse con una voz que congelaría al mismísimo Satanás y su sequito de espectros

-Si- El joven apretó los dientes y trago con fuerza esperando el castigo

-Tengo nueva información, ya que tu decidiste que es mejor pelear con los aliados como un niño malcriado en vez de patrullar el bosque como te lo pedí, tuve que mandar a Daisuke, volvió con noticias interesantes- La mujer se dio vuelta, Ranma retrocedió unos pasos, aunque estaba lejos del rango que consideraba relativamente seguro de Nabiki, la joven sonrió secamente y le entrego unos papeles, escritos a mano con tinta salpicada en todos lados y una caligrafía casi ilegible

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Pregunto el joven intentando leer la extraña nota

-Tal vez entenderías mejor si no la pusieras de cabeza- Comento fríamente la joven, Ranma lo dio vuelta rápidamente, intentando disimular el sonrojo de vergüenza

-Aun así no lo entiendo-

-Ay dice que el pueblo que nos suministra los alimentos, las armas, las medicinas, nos pasa información y nos sirve de refugio en situaciones críticas esta situado por nuestros queridos amigos…, partirán al amanecer tu y todos ustedes, las fuerzas desplegadas en el pueblo son enormes, parece un contingente de soldados mas que unos mercenarios pagados por una poderosa terrateniente- Nabiki se recostó en la silla mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿Todos¿Y quien se quedara cuidando de Akane?- Ranma avanzo unos pasos mientras sentía como el anillo se le pegaba al pecho

-Kasumi, yo y Ryoga nos quedaremos con ella-

-No seria mejor que ese idiota nos acompañara a pelear, después de todo es un buen peleador-

-Si, pero no, gracias a su tonta pelea el estado de Ryoga no es el optimo para pelear, en cambio tu tienes un pellejo mas duro, además te necesitamos al frente- Nabiki se levanto, dando por zanjado el asunto –Prepárate como dije antes parten al amanecer- Se marcho a paso rápido dejando al joven Saotome estupefacto en medio de su confusión

* * *

Mousse sonrió en silencio mientras esperaba en el claro del bosque, a la tropilla a la que Shampo lo había nombrado capitán, camino tranquilamente por la pequeña explanada, a sus pies se extendía el pequeño poblado, nadie creería que ese villorrio era el único modo de acceso a esas tierras, y dentro de unos días seria suyo 

Verifico desde la altura cuidadosamente los puntos de entrada cortados, todo estaba en orden, la trampa estaba dispuesta solo faltaba que el pájaro cayera en ella

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos despacio, intentando liberarse del tibio abrazo de Morfeo, aunque la perspectiva que encontró fue lejos mejor, unos ojos azules intensos que la miraban con anhelo 

-¿Ranma?- La joven intento incorporarse pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron

-Aun no Akane, es mejor que descanses- El joven Saotome la recostó cuidadosamente, procurando no tocar sus brazos

-Si tu lo dices, aunque yo me siento bien…- La joven lo miro extrañada, antes de que una fuerte puntada le recorrió el brazo -¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto algo asustada al ver la sangre de las vendas de sus brazos –Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la pelea con Koda…- El cerebro de Akane crujió, dejando en evidencia lo ocurrido, lo miro tristemente, esperando el penoso informe

-Te rompieron los dos brazos, las costillas, te enveneno y en el proceso de curación de rompiste las uñas- Ranma le paso la mano por la frente mientras la miraba con ternura y preocupación –Tienes que descansar, así que es mejor que te acuestes- la observo unos instantes mas y con un movimiento de cabeza se deshizo de ese aire protector que sentía por ella –Aunque la próxima ves será mejor que yo me encargue-

-Olvídalo, nunca creí que esa estupida pudiera usar veneno- Akane escondió su vista de esos poderosos ojos azules –Bueno parece que me gane unas vacaciones, a ti te tocara la guardia por algunos meses- La joven le dedico una sonrisa, capaz de derretir glaciares, Ranma la miro un momento y suspiro, le tomo las manos suavemente buscando fuerza para decirle todo y provocando el sonrojo de la Tendo

-Akane, yo no te suplantare en tu guardia- El chico bajo la cabeza mientras le apretaba las manos

-¿Estas loco¿Acaso ves a alguien mas para hacerlo?- A la mujer no le gusto el tono del joven de la trenza, con cuidado se incorporo, buscando los ojos de el

-No es eso, lo que sucede es que…- Ranma le sujeto ambas manos y levanto el rostro

-¿Qué¡Vamos dilo de una buena vez!-

-Nabiki planeo un nuevo ataque, en el pueblo mañana al amanecer y es uno de los grandes…- El joven volvió a guardar silencio, Akane lo escruto con la mirada sin ningún resultado

-Y eso que tiene, siempre vamos en muchos ataques, mañana no será muy diferente, patearemos traseros- Dijo la joven mientras sonreía

-Akane, tu no iras mañana, no con esas heridas, mañana te quedaras aquí con tus hermanas- Ranma volvió a bajar la cabeza, no deseaba sentir la mirada de Akane carcomiéndolo

-Entonces… no luchare- La voz de ella sonó vacía, luchar por lo que creía era una de las cosas que la motivaban en su vida –Entonces¿Quién luchara al frente¿Quién hará pareja contigo¿Quién te va a cuidar la retaguardia? No es justo ¡No es justo¡No me puedes abandonar aquí!- Akane se enjuago las lagrimas que amenazaban con desprenderse de sus ojos, le levanto el rostro al joven incrédula, no le podía hacer esto

-Akane entiende, no puedes pelear así, no seas cabezota, además yo se me cuidar solo- Ranma la tomo por los hombros, intentando calmarla

-¡NO ENTIENDES¡QUE ES LO QUE TU HARIAS SI TUVIERAS QUE QUEDARTE EN ESTA POCILGA ESPERANDO TRANQUILAMENTE MIENTRAS AFUERA LA SANGRE SE RIEGA¡YO QUIERO ESTAR ALLA!- Las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de la joven, el hombre la miro unos momentos, no soportaba verla llorar, era simplemente superior a sus fuerzas, con cuidado la abrazo

-Por favor, si vas te mataran y yo no se que haría sin ti- Le susurro en el oído

-Ranma…- El joven apretó un poco el abrazo, cuidando de no sacar otra ves de su lugar a los huesos, llevo una de sus manos al interior de su camisa y con cuidado saco la cadena con el anillo

-No lo soportaría, entiéndeme Akane- Se separo ligeramente a ella y le puso la cadena de plata –Es un regalo, alguna ves perteneció a mi madre, ahora es tuyo-

-…Ranma…- La joven Tendo miraba embobada el anillo –Es muy lindo…-

El joven la observo, acariciando con los ojos cada fino rasgo de su cara, cada brillo de su tez, lentamente acorto la distancia entre ambos –Akane, yo… yo…- La joven volvió su rostro hacia el dejando solos unos centímetros de separación, se miraron fijamente largos instantes y lentamente se besaron, dejando que la magia los envolviera

* * *

Ryoga caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación de Akane, deseoso de verla de nuevo, esperaba que la joven estuviera despierta, corrió con cuidadosa y silenciosamente las cortinas que separaban los ambientes y se encontró de lleno con Akane y Ranma, abrazados, besándose y ambos llorando dejo caer la cortina, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, avanzo algunos pasos y se apoyo en la pared, se deslizo lentamente mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y los recuerdos inundaban su mente 

_Notas de la autora: Al fin sali de esos malditos examenes y tengo una semana antes de saber lo mal que fue jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo _


	10. Obedecer, eso es lo que me enseñaron

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Lo del anillo se me ocurrio a ultima hora jeje, y Ryoga sufriendo, espera y veras algo peor jejeje (Si soy algo malvada)_

_Isabel: Espero que te guste este capitulo_

_Gabyhyatt_: _Me alegra que pienses que es un buen fic, espero que te siga gustando_

Capitulo 10

_Obedecer, eso es lo que me enseñaron _

Ranma observo a través de la niebla del alba, el espectro que era la montaña, el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar y ellos ya se habían puesto en movimiento, siguiendo las ordenes de Nabiki, cada salto y cada paso que daba lo alejaba en silencio de la dulce presencia de ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo saltó a un árbol, seguido silenciosamente por los demás

Cada uno armado provisoriamente y con la única defensa de su camuflaje y su habilidad avanzaban rápidamente por el espeso bosque, Ranma volvió a mirar hacia atrás, a lo lejos aun se podía divisar, irguiéndose orgullosa por sobre el horizonte a la pequeña colina, cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza, tenia que relajarse y concentrarse

-Akane, prometo volver contigo- Susurro suavemente, jurándole al viento y a si mismo volver por la mujer que tanto amaba

* * *

La joven Tendo miro otra vez a la entrada de la sala con un suspiro atorado en los labios, todo parecía tan silencioso, tan vació, tan abandonado…, sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esas molestas sensaciones que la invadían ahora que estaba sola en el enorme espacio de la sala, ni Kasumi ni Nabiki estaban con ella, la primera estaba preparando algo de comer, la segunda como siempre desaparecida en algún lugar. Y ni siquiera había podido hablar con Ryoga, el joven había amanecido serio, silencioso y muy oscuro, solo la miraba fijamente con los ojos vacíos, estaba segura de que había rehuido su presencia, un ligero ruido a su espalda la hizo darse vuelta tan rápido como su dañado cuerpo le permitía 

-¿Ryoga?-

El joven se sentó a su lado sin mirarla, con la vista en el suelo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en el dulce olor de la mujer y en los malditos recuerdos de su pasado

**Flash Back **

El joven Hibiki comenzó a temblar mientras los recuerdos se vertían sobre el como mares, sangre, odio, muerte, asesinatos todo formaba parte de el, de su pasado, su presente, su futuro, los espectros de sus victimas lo seguían, transpiro frió, recordando el porque de esa herida que tenia en el estomago, un peso enorme le callo sobre la espalda y mordiendo su mano para ahogar el grito que le nacía del alma se levanto y comenzó a correr, intentando alejarse de todo, las lagrimas cruzaron rápidamente sus mejillas a medida de que revivía cada corte, cada grito, cada ruego

Entro desesperado a la pequeña habitación que le habían cedido y golpeo el piso, las tibias lagrimas llegaron al suelo formando un pequeño charco, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando recordó la ultima orden que la China le había dicho

-Akane- Susurro casi imperceptiblemente, se dejo caer al piso, intentando que la tierra lo tragara, intentando deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo empapaba, cerro los puños pensando que diablos hacer

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ryoga con la mirada perdía en el vació apretó un poco los puños, deseando volver a olvidar

-Ryoga¿Sucede algo?- La joven Tendo se acerco lentamente a el, el joven la miro, no deseaba matarla, no quería siquiera tocarla, pero… el estaba acostumbrado a obedecer

-Akane, tu crees en las segundas oportunidades- Pregunto roncamente

-No lo se, depende… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Que harías tu si tu vida no es lo que deseas, si todo lo que has vivido sea una farsa-

-… Supongo que lucharía por una nueva vida, lucharía por una nueva identidad, lucharía por un amanecer distinto- Akane lo observo intranquilamente, no le gustaba demasiado el aire que rodeaba al hombre, oscuro, frió y depresivo

-Y que harías si conocieras a alguien que te hubiera contado una farsa de su vida, solo por temor a que lo rechazaras, por no saber la verdad, por ser un ignorante programado- El joven miro a la chica anhelante, en sus manos estaba su destino

-Le preguntaría el porque de su mentira, el porque de su engaño, y creo que lo aceptaría no importando lo que haya echo, yo lo conocí como un ser y así se quedara- La joven vio el fuego encenderse en los ojos del joven que tenia enfrente -¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Acaso recordaste algo?

-No es nada Akane- Ryoga la observo en silencio y, ante el asombro de la chica, la abrazo cuidadosamente "Shampo me enseño a obedecer, pero tu Akane me enseñaste a amar" las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, mojando las vestimentas de la muchacha, por primera ves se sentía en casa

* * *

Mousse observo tranquilamente como los hombres atacaban el pequeño pueblo, la sangre corría a raudales por los senderos de piedra, ensuciando el verde césped de las orillas, manchando el oscuro empedrado, mientras dejaba que el fuego de las venas se apagara, llevándose la risa, el calor, la esperanza 

Los gritos inundaron el valle, las espadas se mancharon de vida, los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el agua se tiño de rojo, el cielo le dio la espalda al triste espectáculo, los asesinos enardecidos masacraron sin piedad a sus presas, el caos reino en la tierra, el ser humano dejo ver lo débil que era

* * *

Shampo termino de asegurar su katana sonriendo, a su lado Ukyo la miraba intranquila, esperando que terminara 

-¿Ya terminaste?- Pregunto por décima ves

-Aun no-

-Rayos, vamos Shampo apúrate, quiero estirar los músculos- La joven dio unos pequeños saltos para acompañar sus palabras

-Ya, estoy lista- La China camino hacia la salida, con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro –Parece que por fin se cumplen los sueños- Comento de pasada, la castaña afirmo mientras la seguía deprisa

* * *

Ranma sintió el metálico olor de la sangre, acompañada de los lamentos y gritos de mucha gente, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros de apurar el paso, salto del árbol cercano al camino, exponiéndose a las heridas de flechas, los gritos se intensificaron, echo a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, los ruidos de pisadas detrás suyo le indicaban que sus compañeros lo seguían, rodeo rápidamente la ultima curva del camino y casi se cae al piso ante el espectáculo que se extendía frente a sus ojos 

El pueblo se había transformado, del apacible lugar que solía ser a una verdadera carnicería tapada de sangre, los hombres corrían con las espadas en mano enarboladas, transformados en animales sedientos de sangre con los rostros contraídos en una horrible mueca de gozo y de crueldad, las mujeres corrían desesperadas, en busca de algún refugio, con las caras manchadas de sangre y suciedad, algunas cargando algún niño a la cadera o la espalda, otras gritando en su lecho de muerte, pidiendo algo de piedad, mientras los desgraciados las manoseaban, mordían, violaban, golpeaban para luego matarlas sin piedad, deseoso de seguir con la siguiente; los ancianos desvalidos eran masacrados sin siquiera una oportunidad para pedir clemencia, los hombres del pueblo ya estaban muertos y por encima de todo, arriba del tejado de la pequeña iglesia, observaba un joven Chino, con anteojos y las manos en las mangas, divertido la escena a sus pies

-¿Por qué los atacaste¿No me querías a mi?- El joven Saotome observo como el Chino lo miraba y sonreía

-Porque te estabas tardando mucho y ya estaba aburrido- Dijo restándole importancia

-Eres ¡UN MALDITO!- Ranma desenfundo rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque, rebanando a todo aquel que se le interpusiera, el joven de gafas solo acentuó su sonrisa y mostró sus manos

* * *

Shampo caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos del bosque, delante de ella Ukyo gesticulaba algo sobre el paso de tortuga y que solo los seniles caminaban a esa velocidad, apuro un poco el paso para quedar al lado de la castaña y poso una de sus manos en la katana 

-¡Shampo caminemos mas rápido¡Ya quiero llegar a…¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo sabrás- La China comenzó a trotar ante los gritos de jubilo de su amiga, rápidamente la silueta de una montaña se dibujo en el horizonte

* * *

Ranma salto lejos ante el golpe que le había propinado el joven de anteojos 

-Así que tu eres Saotome, será divertido pelear contigo- Mousse se puso en guardia, al ver que el joven se levantaba rápidamente del tejado y hacia lo mismo, debajo de ellos se había desatado un infierno entre ambos bandos

-¡Maldito!- Ranma salto rápidamente en su dirección, dispuesto a atravesarlo con su espada, el joven Chino lo esquivo por unos centímetros, apoyo uno de sus pies en el suelo y se impulso en una patada circular por detrás, el joven Saotome alcanzo a bloquear el golpe, aunque parte de la fuerza resintió su brazo, aprovechando la pose del chico Chino le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia atrás

-Eres bueno, esto será muy interesante- Mousse se limpio el sudor que comenzaba a bajar por su frente mientras sonreía abiertamente y guardaba su espada

-Lo mismo digo- Ranma también enfundo su katana, ambos se miraron un momento antes de saltar al ataque otra vez

* * *

Ryoga se separo con cuidado de Akane, liberando a la perpleja chica de su abrazo, se limpio con cuidado las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y sonrió, como no hacia en mucho tiempo 

-¿Ryoga te sientes bien?- Si la joven hubiera tenido los brazos buenos le abría tomado la temperatura, el chico la miro como si fuera una estrella sacada del firmamento

-Perfectamente, Akane ¿Tienes una katana que me prestes?- El joven Hibiki miro la fina espada que pendía del cinto de la mujer

-Si- Dijo mientras le entregaba su arma -¿Para que la quieres?-

-Necesito comprobar algo- Dijo tomando la espada y sacándola de su funda, se levanto y realizo algunos cortes al aire, su técnica era fluida, rápida, fuerte, casi perfecta

-¿Ryoga donde aprendiste a manipular un arma así?- Akane miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el lugar donde el joven Hibiki practico el paso de uno de los katas mas avanzado en el arte de la espada

-No estoy seguro-

-Ryoga¿Por qué no le dices que yo te enseñe?- Ambos jóvenes dieron vuelta, en la entrada de la sala dos jóvenes de similar edad, una China de pelo y ojos violetas y la otra japonesa, de pelo castaño y ojos azules –Vamos, dile que yo te lo enseñe para acabar con ella- Dijo la China mientras se acercaba lentamente

_Notas de la autora: Vaya, nunca crei que haria una historia que superara los diez capitulos, bueno estoy feliz de haber superado este pequeño desafio personal, esperando que le agrade los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo_


	11. Te amo, aunque no pueda decirtelo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Si el capitulo anterior fue algo sangriento, pero este creo que es algo peor, esperando que le guste se le manadan saludos de Chile_

_Monval 1101: Cierto ella es la luz de esos dos, aqui espero que mi mente me entregue el final de esta hitoria :P_

_Dark Ryoga: Esa frase de echo es una de las que mas me gusta, espero que te guste este capitulo_

_Isabel: Que bueno que pienses que esta historia es buena, me alegra mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo_

Capitulo 11

_Te amo, aunque no pueda decírtelo _

Ranma se limpio la sangre que le corría por la comisura de los labios y se lanzo otra ves al ataque, Mousse lo esperaba y con una rápida finta le dio un poderoso golpe en estomago que le quito el aire, el joven Saotome apoyo firmemente sus pies al suelo, intentando volver a respirar, abajo los sonidos de la lucha se intensificaron, se puso en guardia, no podía perder, no podía morir, no quería morir y menos a manos de ese idiota, Mousse se lanzo de nuevo a la carga, Ranma salto sobre el y rápidamente le dio una patada en el mismo punto donde antes le había dado el rodillazo, el joven Chino callo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, sonriendo el joven Saotome suavemente callo al suelo y espero que su contrincante se levantara

-Vamos, esto recién empieza- Ranma se lanzo al encuentro de su oponente, intercambiaron golpes y se separaron para medir fuerzas

-Tienes razón, esto recién comienza-

* * *

-Vamos Ryoga, díselo yo te enseñe ese golpe para acabar con ella y su ejercito de perdedores- Shampo se detuvo en medio de la sala sonriendo fríamente, no estaba en sus planes encontrar al joven pero eso era un bono extra 

-¿Ryoga?- Akane miro a su amigo incrédula, el chico estaba pálido observando con el terror dibujado en la cara a ambas mujeres -¿Qué diablos esta diciendo?- La joven le dio un rápido vistazo a la China, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de sus sentidos, en su estado solo podía esperar la muerte

-Yo, yo… yo…- El joven Hibiki sintió como el pánico le invadía las venas y un impulso casi irresistible le ordenaba tirarse al suelo ante la mujer

-Vamos, termina con el trabajo- Shampo se cruzo de brazos esperando a que el joven acatara su orden

Ryoga se giro hacia Akane, la mujer lo miro atónita, sus manos comenzaron a temblar junto a sus rodillas, el sudor le invadió el cuerpo y una cruenta batalla se libero en su interior

-¿Qué esperas?, Termina luego con eso- Ukyo salto de donde estaba para quedar al lado de Shampo

-No lo haré- Susurro suavemente mirando el piso

-¿Qué dijiste?- La castaña avanzo unos pasos mas ante la respuesta del hombre

-Dije que no lo haré- Ryoga levanto la cabeza, estaba decidido

-Si eso quieres¿Shampo me dejas a mi?- Ukyo espero el asentimiento de la joven para desenvainar su espada y con una sonrisa acercarse a la Tendo, Akane salto del suelo, midiendo sus posibilidades, la joven sonrió y se lanzo al ataque, la peli azul cerro los ojos esperando la muerte

* * *

Ranma sintió como los músculos empezaban a debilitarse, apuro un poco el movimiento de sus puños, conectándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada al Chino abriendo su defensa, descargo en su pecho una fuerte lluvia de patadas, el hombre de gafas callo al suelo para liberarse del castigo y con un rápido movimiento de manos le saco los pies del piso, el joven de la trenza se fue de espaldas a tierra, una fuerte patada en la espalda lo levanto, Mousse se levanto junto con el y descargo una poderosa mezcla de puños y patadas en el rostro de Ranma, el joven levanto una pierna y con una rápida patada impuso algo de distancia entre ambos 

El joven de gafas se limpio el rostro y desenvaino su arma, Ranma lo imito, se miraron unos momentos para luego correr a su encuentro, los aceros chocaron en el aire, midieron fuerzas y los separaron, sonriendo los jóvenes volvieron a chocar el metal, arrancándole chispas, abajo la sangre aumentaba a cada minuto

* * *

-No, no lo harás- Ryoga sujetaba con fuerza el mango de la espada, interponiéndose entre Ukyo y Akane, protegiendo a la ultima, rechazo de un fuerte empujón a la castaña y desenfundo la katana, se puso en su posición de guardia, esperando el siguiente ataque, la mujer delante de el solo sonrió y se lanzo a su encuentro 

Las hojas se encontraron con un fuerte tintineo, despojando al lugar del silencio que solía rodearlo, Ukyo ataco con rapidez al joven, intentando deshacerse del el lo mas pronto posible, Ryoga se limitaba a bloquear cada uno de los ataques de ella, con un rápido movimiento detuvo la espada de ella en el aire y con una velocidad envidiable golpeo la mano de ella, haciendo que soltara la espada,

-Ya estas desarmada, ríndete- Ryoga espero a que la mujer se pusiera de, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al verla sonreír

-Estas muy cambiado, pero no eres suficiente para mi, estupido jamás me rendiría- Ukyo salto sobre el atónito joven, su mano resplandecía llena de ki y con solo los dedos índice y anular de la mano lo golpeo en el entrecejo -¡GOLPE DEL LOTO, LOS 96 PETALOS!- La mano de ella se movió a una velocidad casi si sobrehumana, golpeando tal como su nombre lo decía 96 veces el chakra denominado "El tercer ojo", moviendo ligeramente la mano a cada golpe, completando una flor de loto doble, el ultimo impacto lo mando a la pared, unas rocas le cayeron encima, dejando semi sepultado al joven –Como decía soy demasiado para ti, de ese no te levantas en un buen tiempo, ahora si me lo permites ay una vida que acabar- Saco una daga de unos 20 centímetros de su espalda y se acerco lentamente a la joven Tendo sonriendo, Akane la espero seria, si se iría a la muerte lo haría con entereza

-¡Alto¡No permitiré que la toques!- Ryoga se levanto del suelo como un resucitado, tenia la mitad de la cara tapada en sangre y por como caminaba estaba claro de que estaba viendo doble, se tambaleo unos pasos y limpiándose el liquido que le entorpecía la visión se acerco a ellas, Ukyo sonrió y se dio vuelta hacia el

-Eres persistente, vamos a ver cuanto duras-

* * *

-¡Idiotas!- Mousse salto lejos de Ranma, mientras miraba a sus pies, los hombres que quedaban enardecidos con la pelea le habían prendido fuego a las edificaciones, los hombres de Ranma en cambio aprovecharon la relativa calma del ambiente para recuperar fuerzas y rescatar a las pocas personas que quedaban con vida 

Las llamas comenzaron a lamer lentamente los edificios, la madera comenzó a crujir y el cielo de la mañana lentamente se tiño de rojo, el calor se hizo presente, el pueblo comenzó a consumirse en la anaranjada destrucción

-Maldición, lo siento Saotome pero tendré que terminar este encuentro ahora- Mousse se lanzo encima de el con la espada en alto, Ranma evito ágilmente el ataque y con una rápida patada lo lanzo al suelo, pudo sentir como su talón rompía una de las costillas del Chino, el hombre rodó por el techo, se impulso con una de sus manos y se puso de pie otra ves –Esto y me canso- Dijo con la rabia marcada en la voz y apretando su katana se lanzo dispuesto a rebanar a Ranma, el solo sonrió el enemigo estaba enojado, estaba desconcentrado

* * *

El eco del golpe retumbo por toda la caverna, Shampo observo en silencio la paliza que le estaban dando al joven Hibiki, quien no podía esquivar ninguno de los ataques debido al golpe que había recibido, el chakra del entrecejo dominaba el área izquierda del cerebro, el ojo izquierdo, la nariz, las orejas y el sistema nervioso periférico (Todo el sistema nervioso excepto la medula espinal y parte del cerebro), Ukyo lo mantenía de pie a golpes contundentes en la barbilla, Ryoga callo al suelo de espaldas cuando la mujer dejo de golpearlo la ultima le puso un pie encima del pecho y sonrió 

-Ves te dije que eras demasiado para mi- Dejo al maltrecho joven en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Akane, la mujer respiro profundo y cerro los ojos intentando serenarse, pensando en sus hermanas, en que les pasaría si ella llegara a faltarles en ese momento, la sangre le subió a la cabeza junto con el miedo, abrió los ojos, Ukyo ya estaba casi encima la mujer subió el brazo empuñando la daga, dispuesta a cortarla en dos, el instinto pudo mas que la joven Tendo, salto y con una patada le saco la daga de las manos y con la otra le reventó la nariz a la castaña, antes de caer al suelo de espaldas, cerca de Ryoga que hacia esfuerzos por ponerse de pie

Shampo desenfundo rápidamente, dispuesta a intervenir pero un grito de la castaña la detuvo

-¡ALTO¡ESTOS SON MIOS!- Ukyo se descubrió el rostro tapado de sangre, los ojos ardiendo y sonriendo algo que no presagiaba nada bueno, se agacho y recogió su katana, el joven Hibiki ya de pie estaba con la suya, intentando dejar de ver doble –Ya me canse de ti, terminemos con esto- Se puso en guardia y espero a que el hombre hiciera lo mismo, luego con una sonrisa se lanzo al ataque

* * *

Ranma sintió como la estructura debajo de el cedía y colapsaba, pateo al chino en el estomago y bajo de un salto al piso mientras la iglesia a sus espaldas se desplomaba ruidosamente, mato a 2 hombres que se le acercaron con las espadas en alto y espero a que el joven saliera de los escombros ardientes, como una sombra Mousse se elevo sobre el fuego de la construcción y cayo frente al joven Saotome, los signos de la batalla se presentaban en ambos la sangre corriendo por los labios y las puntas de los dedos, las piernas temblaban bajo su propio peso, el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno, se lanzaron otra ves a intercambiar golpes, Ranma vislumbro una abertura en el lugar de la costilla quebrada y le propino una fuerte patada su oponente soltó el arma ante el dolor y con una hábil movimiento de pies el joven de la trenza lo dejo en el suelo y con el filo de su hoja a solos centímetros de su garganta 

-Esto termino- Murmuro roncamente, mientras el sudor le resbalaba por el rostro

-Cierto, termino, para mi y tu amada Akane- El Chino sonrió abiertamente

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Ranma rezando por haber escuchado mal

-Lo que oliste, Ryoga ya debió haber echo su trabaj..- El chico no alcanzo a terminar cuando el frió metal le traspaso el cuello, Ranma enfundo su katana y se echo a correr en dirección de la montaña, con el alma en un hilo, ahora recordaba donde había escuchado el apellido Hibiki

_Notas de la autora: El Chakra que se hubica en el entrecejo es el chakra 6 chakra, tambien conocido como el del tercer ojo, ademas de lo que ya mencione que controlaba se dice que este punto es el lugar que habre el espiritu, si logra ser liberado se conseguira una consiencia espiritual superior,algunos monjes budistas agujerean la piel y el craneo en esa parte a los niños que estan empesando su entrenamiento para que puedan leer el aura de las personas, su simbolo esta constituido por 2 flores de loto, cada una con 48 petalos en total 96 petalos entre las dos... bastante textual el ataque XD, esperando que les guste los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo, creo que sera el ultimo..._


	12. Duele saber que no te fui util, en nada

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Bueno aqui esta el final, espero que te guste_

_Dark Ryoga: Es cierto, a Akane siempre ay que estar defendiendola, pero bueno la vida es asi..., el ataque del loto doble, los 96 petalos se me ocurrio de la nada, me acorde de los Chakras y lo puse, me agrada que te haya gustado _

Capitulo 12

_Duele saber que no te fui útil, en nada _

Ryoga sintió como las piernas le fallaban, estaba muy desorientado, no escuchaba bien, su ojo izquierdo no le respondía y los músculos no reaccionaban a su ordenes, desesperado decidió probar su ultimo recurso, dio vuelta la katana y se lanzo a encontrar a Ukyo, la mujer agito la espada con la intención de cortarlo en dos, el joven se dejo caer al suelo en cuclillas y rezándole a todos los Dioses que conocía se lanzo en un todo o nada, salto con fuerza, el rostro contraído y el hoja de su arma lista, tomo el mango con las dos manos y en medio del aire ataco, la castaña sintió como el frió metal le rasgaba la piel, el corte empezaba en el ombligo y abarcaba todo el lado izquierdo a su largo y ancho, Ryoga le impuso algo mas de fuerza a su brazo, la el filo de la katana reapareció por la espalda de la mujer y el hombre callo rodando al suelo

El joven Hibiki se levanto de un salto, apoyándose en su espada ensangrentada, Ukyo callo de rodillas, miro al cielo dejo escapar una estridente carcajada antes de caer al suelo y dejar que la tibia sangre la ahogara, Akane miro estupefacta la escena, luego miro a Ryoga y seguidamente a Shampo, la China tenia la mirada perdida en el cadáver de su amiga, lentamente como el ruido de un temblor el lamento de la joven se escucho por toda la montaña

-¡UKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡MALDITOS PERROS¡VOY A ARRANCARLES LA PIEL!- Shampo desenvaino la espada y con las venas marcadas, el aura expandida y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos se acerco lentamente a ellos, Ryoga tomo de un hombro a la Tendo y la llevo corriendo hacia la salida, la China solo sonrió y de un gran salto quedo frente a ellos, se acerco pausadamente, disfrutando cada segundo de esa escalofriante casería, el joven Hibiki se adelanto unos pasos y empuño firmemente la katana, su vista estaba algo borrosa y aun no se recuperaba del golpe de Ukyo, se lanzo en una torpe carrera hacia la China, esta lo pateo despectivamente y le sonrió de medio lado

-¿Tan rápido quieres morir? Estaba pensando dejarte para el final, pero bueno creo que ya es hora de ejecutar mi venganza- Shampo guardo su espada y levanto al joven con una sola mano

-¿Venganza?- Pregunto Ryoga intentando inútilmente liberarse

-Exacto- La China extendió la mano que le quedaba libre, dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico

* * *

Ranma corría por los senderos apenas marcados del bosque, con el corazón estallándole en el pecho y el alma en un hilo, "Akane, mi Akane, mi amada Akane, no no no no ¡NO! No ahora que me corresponde, no ahora que se que me ama, no ahora que yo la amo más que a mi vida", se limpio el sudor que le corría por la frente, un trueno se dejo escuchar en el cielo acompañado de una fuerte temporal, la lluvia azoto el rostro del joven y transformo rápidamente a la tierra en lodazal, las piernas del joven se hundieron en el fango, desesperado se impulso fuertemente y logro llegar a la rama de un árbol, intento ponerse de pie pero resbalo y callo sentado abierto de piernas, ahogo el grito como pudo y miro la rama, cubierta de musgo el agua de la lluvia había convertido a la pacifica trampa en una trampa mortal 

-¡MALDICIOOOOON!- Grito ante la impotencia de quedarse varado en medio de la nada, sin poder avanzar los pocos metros que le faltaban para saber si ella estaba viva

* * *

Akane observo desesperada como Shampo acercaba lentamente su mano a la cara del joven, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, tomo aire y se acerco corriendo, con un fuerte empujón logro separarlos, Ryoga callo al suelo y la China rodó unos metros mas allá, se levanto de un salto y la miro con profundo desprecio 

-Estupida, solo acortaste tu vida y la de el, ahora tu morirás para que no interfieras mas y a Ryoga lo matare para vengar a mi madre-

-Espera¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el monstruo que te parió?- Ryoga se levanto apenas, uno de sus brazos colgaba lánguidamente y con el otro se afirmaba a una de las paredes para poder sostenerse en pie

-Supongo que como van a morir lo pueden saber, mi madre no murió de una enfermedad como les comunique a todos, mi madre murió a manos de tu padre Hibiki, y para que lo sepas yo lo mate, desde ese día jure exterminar a toda la asquerosa extirpe que acabo con mi progenitora, eso te incluye a ti también Ryoga, de echo eres el único que queda- la joven China desenvaino y sonrió –Prepárense, porque este día su sangre correrá-

Ryoga observo en silencio como Shampo desenvainaba y sonreía, algo cosquilleo en su mente, de pronto las imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, un adolescente llorando frente a un hombre atravesado por una lanza, el mismo hombre luchando contra una mujer de pelo verde, el corriendo alejándose de la aldea que era su hogar según ordenes del mismo sujeto, su padre; Casi mecánicamente levanto la katana y se lanzo al ataque, ahora lo recordaba esa mujer había matado a su familia, su pueblo y todo lo que conoció y lo había sustituido por una historia de muerte, dolor y sangre

* * *

Ranma salto hasta el tronco del otro árbol, frustrado noto como sus pies se resbalaban por la mojada madera y caía de espaldas al barro, se levanto cuidadosamente, intentando no enterrarse mas y comenzó a tantear el terreno, sintió una superficie algo mas dura y se poso en ella, volvió a repetir la operación y empezó el lento desplazamiento hacia la montaña 

Hibiki, había sido un amigo de su padre ahora que lo recordaba, pero su aldea fue una de las tantas que se perdió a manos de las Chinas, entonces ese tipo era el hijo del hombre, aunque definitivamente estaba lejos de seguir el honrado camino de su progenitor, avanzo otro poco mas y rogándole a los cielos que detuvieran ese aguacero se concentro en el próximo paso, tenia que llegar

* * *

Las espadas tintinearon fuertemente al chocar entre si, con la ira nublando su vista Ryoga atacaba a tontas y a locas, dejando perfectamente en evidencia el lugar donde iba a atacar, Shampo tapaba cada uno de sus ataques mientras sonreía victoriosa, empujo al joven con una mano y le pateo la cara disfrutando del sonido de la nariz al quebrarse y con la otra pierna le quito la katana de la mano, el joven Hibiki retrocedió sujetándose la nariz y recuperando la cordura, barrio con rapidez la pierna de su contrincante y le propino un fuerte rodillazo, Shampo vomito algo de sangre ante el impacto pero se recupero con rapidez, sonriendo se limpio la boca 

Ryoga intento recuperar el aliento antes de que la joven se lanzara de nuevo al ataque, la chica sonrió y se acerco corriendo le dio un fuerte golpe con el lado sin filo de la katana y siguió de largo hacia a Akane

-¡TU MORIRAS PRIMERO!- Grito mientras levantaba el arma

* * *

Ranma por fin alcanzo la entrada de la cueva, corrió con rapidez por los pasillos, rogando por que el mal presentimiento que tenia no presagiara nada malo, se apoyo a una de las paredes intentando retener el aire, sus piernas se negaron a dar un paso mas y cayo al suelo pesadamente, no había podido descansar desde su pelea con Mousse, su cuerpo ya no quería nada mas, intento relajarse para recuperar fuerzas, pero un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones, un grito de un hombre, ayudado de sus manos se levanto pesadamente y camino con lentitud a la sala

* * *

Ryoga corrió como nunca antes, se interpuso entre ambas mujeres y tapo rápidamente el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo, entregando su alma al infierno con tal de verla sonreír, el frió acero perforo rápidamente su espalda, en la boca del estomago provocándole un dolor mas allá de lo imaginable, Shampo maldijo en silencio mientras Akane lo miraba sorprendida, las lagrimas se formaron en sus grandes ojos castaños 

-¿Ryoga?- pregunto temblorosamente, el hombre bajo la vista hacia ella y sonrió mientras su vista se nublaba

-Akane,...por lo menos mi vida sirvió de algo- musito, contento de que ella estuviera viva

-¿Y crees que eso me va a detener?- Susurro con profundo odio la China, Shampo sonrió detrás del joven y impulsándose rápidamente impuso toda la fuerza que pudo en la katana, el metal traspaso limpiamente al joven en un reguero de sangre, siguiendo su camino hacia Akane, ella simplemente vio la katana acercase, incapaz de reaccionar ante tal amenaza, la hoja se incrusto en su corazón, arrancándole el aire, la sangre, dejándola a merced de la muerte

Ryoga observo perplejo la escena, la tibia sangre de la tendo mojo sus pies, un grito le nació de las entrañas, un odio ciego, un deseo de sangre que nunca había experimentado, el fuego lo consumía, saco rápidamente la espada del pecho se su amada y con un rápido giro le dio un poderoso golpe en la sien a la China, Shampo no vio acercarse el golpe, solo vio oscuridad

-¡Akane!- El joven tomo a la joven que empezaba a resbalar por la pared dejando un rastro de sangre, con cuidado levanto su cuerpo como si fuera seda, con la katana aun enterrada en su espalda, deposito con cuidado a Akane en el suelo, sus ropas se empaparon del tibio liquido carmín, que corría por su cuerpo, la fuente de su vida, sus ojos se nublaron, mientras la muerte se llevaba impaciente, deseosa de unir otra alma a los habitantes del Tartaro, a la joven que tenia a los pies

-Ranma- Alcanzó a susurrar Akane antes de que Hades le diera el abrazo final, unos gritos inundaron la sala, les resto importancia, las lagrimas se abrieron paso a través de sus ojos

Ryoga observo en silencio y arrodillado el aun tibio cuerpo de la mujer, la vista se le nublo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, callo sobre la mujer que tanto cuido, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo, intentando ser su guardián aun después de la muerte, intentando proteger a la joven que tanto protegió, que tanto le brindo, que tanto amo y que nunca le perteneció...

_Notas de la autora: Si se estan preguntando si este es el final, sip este es el final..., esta historia siempre tuvo esta orientacion y espero que me perdonen pero estos finales me atraen demasiado, espero que les guste y agradesco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia, especialmente a Vivian, usted sabe siempre puede contar conmigo, sera hasta el proximo fic, porque ya tengo otra idea retorcida que me gustaria poner, aunque la tengo que desarrollar aun, necesito el principio y el final, solo entonces empesare a trabajar XD_

_Notas mias 2: Si se preguntaron porque Shampo hablaba fluidamente el japones, es porque si era una terrateniente poderosa, mala hasta la medula y con mucha gente a su cargo, necesitaba hablar fluidamente el lenguaje, o ustedes respetarian alguien que hablara en monosilabos, ademas si les parecio muy mala lo siento, pero yo soy de la postura que Shampo es mucho mas inteligente de lo que parece, aunque si es algo malvada jejeje, hora si me despido, hasta quien sabe cuando adios!... Y felices fiestas de Pascuas!!...  
_


End file.
